Something Better
by Tayuyauzumaki9
Summary: Not only was he forgotten by those closest to him, he was ridiculed for being weak. He had to see the world in a different way, from a perspective of someone you truly care about. To figure out why they do the things that they do. Or maybe the perspective of the very person you never wanted to become. And to ask yourself just one simple question; is there truly, Something Better?
1. Arc 1: Part 1

"If you two keep progressing at this rate I might teach you guys the rasengan when you graduate the academy!" Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha no Sato spoke happily looking down at his two children. Narumi Namikaze, the lone sister of the two. She had Minato's bright blue eyes, generating warmth and happiness. She had a head of brightly colored red hair, matching her mother's almost perfectly. Minato gave a wide grin as he switched his eyes over to his other child, Natsu Namikaze, his spiky red hair already falling into his eyes. He was more like his mother, with his hot headed attitude, while Narumi was more playful, but calm and collective when the need arises. Natsu was the first born, taking the place as the clan heir of the Namikaze name. Both children looked up at their father, their seven year old eyes shining with pride and happiness at being praised by their father.

"Really tou-san, you mean it!?" Narumi said happily her body jumping up and down in excitement. Natsu's smile threatened to split his face, his eyes shining "Just watch tou-san! We will pass you soon just you watch!"

Minato barked out a laugh, smiling wide as his eyes closed due to his laughter. "Don't think it'll be that easy! I'm still the Hokage after all!"

"I don't know Minato-kun, after they master the Kyuubi's chakra they might be stronger than us both."

Kushina Namikaze, the wife of Minato, known by her allies Red Death. She came out into her backyard to see her smiling family. She was filled with joy. They all broke out into laughter again, their hearts filled happiness.

Unknown to them was the sad blue eyes looking down at them. This was Naruto Namikaze, the 3rd born child of both Minato and Kushina. He had his blonde spikey hair, and his bright cerulean blue eyes. Looking so much like his father. His lips came down into a frown, looking at his family made his heart hurt. It wasn't until his fourth birthday that his siblings have started to get special treatment. They got extra training, early lessons at the academy, presents for doing just about anything. Naruto wanted nothing more than to join them, be part of the family he desperately needed. It was always the same excuse;

"Sorry Naruto maybe next time."

"Don't make a scene Naruto, your embarrassing your siblings."

"They need to learn how to handle the Kyuubi's chakra."

" _That damned chakra."_ Naruto thought, his anger getting the better of him. Since birth Natsu and Narumi were given part of the Kyuubi's chakra that Minato sealed within them. Getting split in half, and shared between. While Naruto got nothing, only having the regular chakra reserves of an normal Uzumaki. (While still a lot, nothing like his siblings)

"I guess I'm just not special enough…" Naruto whispered, letting it echo in his tiny room. He turned his head away from his family. His heart hurting just from the mere sight of their smiles. He walked over to his window, opening it allowing a nice cool breeze to flow in. One foot after another he stepped outside, slowly making his way down to his front yard. He gave a small frown back to his house, his eyes wanting to glisten. He turned away, shoving his hands into his black shorts and started walking down the streets of Konoha.

Shops were flourishing with life, and the streets were very crowded. Laughing and talking echoed down the streets as people walked, in no hurry to get to their destination. Naruto gave a sad sigh, it wasn't the first time that he walked these streets, and it wasn't the first time he got utterly ignored. No one spared him a second glance, even with his family he was left to the side, forgotten. While he sometimes enjoyed the alone time, it hurt seeing his siblings get pampered while he got nothing. Sure they had the Kyuubi's chakra, but there are plenty of famous shinobi that aren't Jinchūriki. Ie: Minato Namikaze, his tou-san.

He didn't have an ego, far from it. He just wanted to be seen as the son of the Yondaime, to be acknowledged. Not just a random child walking the streets. Naruto continued his walk with his mood turning more sour by the minute. He finally made it to his favorite spot in the village, training ground 99, hidden just next to the Hokage monument past the head of Hashirama Senju; The Shodai Hokage.

Naruto walked into the center of the training field, close to his left was a small little pond forming from a small little waterfall in a small stone structure. He closed his eyes adopting a thinking pose, raising his hand up forming a hand seal. After a few long minutes a small blue aura surrounded Naruto, it was weak, about the size of an average civilian using chakra. And after a couple seconds it vanished. Naruto gave out a frustrated cry, his hands rummaging through his blonde hair.

"Dammit! Why can't I do it!"

"Your not letting it flow, your forcing your chakra through."

Naruto spun around at the new voice, a small amount of fear creeping up inside him. He looked over and from a small forest clearing walked out a man. He was wearing a short black shirt with a very wide collar, with black shinobi pants to match. He had bandages going from his feet to his lower legs, with blue sandals. He had a small over the shoulder brown strap, holding his sword in place on his back. He had his Konoha headband wrapped proudly around his forehead. The man smiled down at Naruto, his onyx eyes shining with mirth.

"Your not letting your chakra flow. Instead of forcing it through your coils, try and control the amount of chakra you admit."

Naruto was still a little defensive, but it did make sense what the man was saying. Taking a few steps back he raised his hand forming the familiar hand seal. He closed his eyes, he felt his chakra pool start to sway, slowly but surely he released a small amount into his coils. The small blue aura returned like before. Lasting much longer as it now started to lift small pebbles from the ground. About five minutes went by and Naruto fell to the ground exhausted, he tried to catch his breath as he looked back over his shoulder. The man was still there, a big smile on his face as he clapped his hands together.

"Great job! That was a huge improvement."

Naruto silently beamed at the praise, making his insides flutter with joy. "Thanks mister! Your awesome!"

The man waved his hand, his smile never leaving his face "Don't worry about it, always glad to help young shinobi in training." Naruto's face lit up at the idea of being a shinobi making him practically shine. He pumped his fists together, now sitting on the floor looking up at the man. "Yeah! One day I'll be the strongest shinobi ever!"

The man let out a loud laugh, making Naruto frown at him. His eyes narrowed as he pointed at the man "Hey mister what's so funny!" the man wiped a tear away from one of his eyes, his laughter having died down. "Just you have a long way to go kid. But you remind me of myself when I was young, it brought back a lot of memories." the man took a seat across from the blonde, crossing his legs in the process. "And please enough with calling me mister, I'm only 17 after all, you can call me Shisui. Uchiha Shisui."

Naruto felt his eyes go wide, an Uchiha! They were one of the most prestigious clans to walk on Konoha soils! No, through the Elemental Nations! Naruto looked up at the not identified Shisui in awe. "Sugoi! So do you have one of those red eye things?!" The older Male nodded, a smile gracing his lips. He pointed up to his eyes. "It's called the sharingan. And yes all Uchiha are born with the doujutsu, it's our bloodline."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, a long blonde lock falling in between his eyes. He narrowed his eyes in concentration "A bloodline? What's that?"

Shisui raised an eyebrow in shock, not letting it leak through into his expression. Shisui knew who the boy was, Naruto Namikaze son of the beloved Yondaime. From his time of working for the Anbu, he heard that the Hokage's children were already getting special treatment through early lessons from the academy before they enroll. Shouldn't Naruto understand the basics of being a shinobi by now? "Well a bloodline is a unique trait or abilities passed on genetically. You know the Hyuga Clan right?" Naruto nodded "Well they have a bloodline, it's called the byakugan. It gives them the ability to see far distances, through objects, and can even see around them in 360 degrees."

Shisui looked on to see Naruto listening intently, his small bright blue eyes wider than saucers. "Sugoi...so what does yours do Shisui-san." Shisui smiled wide "Our bloodline is called the Sharingan. It allows us to track our opponents moves, counter attack, cast a genjutsu with just a simple glance, and even copy other jutsus."

"Wow! The Sharingan sounds so strong! Are you strong to Shisui-san?" the taller male smiled awkwardly, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I would say I'm about an average shinobi. No stronger than our villages average jounin." he said with a chuckle. While he was one of the top rated Anbu that have enlisted in the past 10 years he tried to keep things more on the humble side. Unlike his Uchiha brethren who have taken a piece of the arrogance cake. He was grateful for his Sharingan, he understood the weight it held as a shinobi tool. Naruto's loud tone broke him out of his thoughts. The blonde continued talking while Shisui sat and listened, throwing in his two cents whenever it was needed. He looked up to the sky, it was already dark, maybe somewhere around 8PM.

"Hey Naruto don't you need to get home? It's already past 8, your parents must be worried."

Naruto gave a low frown. His shoulders lowering down and his head staying stationary. Upon seeing this Shisui casted a worried glance in Naruto's direction. "Hey Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto refused to look into Shisui's eyes. He didn't want the same ignorant glance he would receive whenever he spoke about his family. "Tou-san and kaa-san probably don't even realize that I'm gone. There to busy with Narumi and Natsu-ni to pay much attention to me…" Naruto spoke, his words shocking Shisui. Shisui adopted a gaze of worry, why would the son of the Yondaime say something that sounded so, untrue?

"What do you mean Naruto? Are you saying your parents don't notice you."

Naruto nodded, his tiny hands clenched into fists "Hai. They already started training Narumi and Natsu-ni. I haven't got anything since my fourth birthday, just after they started training them."

Shisui felt his eyes go wide, he couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt a sudden spark of anger course though him, and an even smaller layer of disappointment. _"I cant believe Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sama would do this to Naruto! Why would they...of course. Narumi-sama and Natsu-sama are Jinchūriki."_ the Uchiha thought with disdain. That explains why the boy was out on his own, and how he didnt know what a bloodline was, and by his struggle to maintain his chakra. _"He's probably feeling like he doesn't belong in that family. And tomorrow, October 10th."_

"Hey Naruto. Come over here."

Naruto did as he was told, taking a few hesitant steps over to the Uchiha, refusing to look up. Naruto felt his blonde hair get pushed up. He felt a strong hand tangle itself within. He looked up to see Shisui's hand on his head. His eyes shining with warmth, giving him an affectionate ruffle of his hair. Shisui smiled down at Naruto, "How about I meet you back here tomorrow at around noon? And I can help you with the basics of being a shinobi."

Naruto looked up wide eyed. His stomach fluttering at the warm look gazing at him. It felt so foreign to him to receive anything other than the cold shoulder. "Why would you do that for me?"

"I've taking a liking to you kid, and I can see your potential to become a powerful shinobi."

Naruto felt his eyes start to water, his stomach doing flips as he felt happiness touch his very core. He went so long, so long without a mere smile. He crashed his small body against Shisui's torso for a tight hug. The Uchiha was slightly surprised, but realized the situation rather quickly and offered a small reassuring pat on the back. Naruto let out a quiet sob, "Arigato Shisui-san" his voice was muffled as he talked into the mans black shirt. Shisui chuckled.

"Of course Naruto."

Morning came quick to Naruto. After meeting Shisui at training ground 99 last night, and the promise to see each other the next day was fresh on his mind when he got home. Like he told the Uchiha, when he got home no one batted an eyelash. When he walked through the front door he could still see his family in the backyard, in the middle of a full on picnic. He would be lying if he said it didn't hurt seeing his family laugh without him. But his mood was significantly better than it has been for the past three years, so he raced upstairs and quickly got to bed.

He woke up at about 7 AM, unable to hold his excitement any longer. He never left his room, he knew he wouldn't get called down to breakfast, he ignored the stinging pain in his heart as he opened one of the four textbooks he had in his small room, and he started reading. Learning all about the beginning stages of chakra, and how it affects your body, and the five major chakra types. Fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning.

His contuiend his reading for what seemed like days. Finally glancing over to his clock, looking for the time. _"11:45!"_

He jumped out of bed, quickly grabbing a new set of clothes and leaving his room in a hurry. His footsteps echoed throughout his house as he ran down the stairs rather loudly. When he got to the bottom of the staircase he was greeted to a few familiar faces in his living room. His parents were talking to a shinobi who wore a mask covering half his face, his headband covering one of his eyes. He didn't quite remember his name tho…

He saw his brother and sister talking to Jiraiya-oji, and Tsunade-baa. Two of the remaining Legendary Sennin who have been there since the beginning of his birth. He looked upwards, his mouth dropping agape as he read the giant sign hanging in the wall.

 _Happy Birthday Narumi and Natsu!_

Naruto felt his heart drop in his stomach. A feeling of pure sadness pumped in his veins as he read the large banner. _"They...they forgot to put my name...my birthday…"_ he couldn't stop the sudden cascade of tears that started to breakthrough. He was so caught up in his time with Shisui he forgot about his birthday the very next day, and it seemed like that all did as well.

Without waiting another moment he ran full sprint to his front door, opening it wide and slamming it shut behind him. Knowing full well that no one would question it, or question where he was. He ran to the training ground, running as fast as his legs could. Like usual the onlookers paid him no mind. The pain was sudden, all the built up grief he stored away for the past few years breaking through its cage, griping at his heart. Making his stomach feel heavy. He arrived at the training ground in record time, he fell to his knees the second he reached the center, his hand covering his mouth swallowing a sob.

"N-naruto are you okay!?"

Naruto looked up to see Shisui running at him, the older Uchiha having arrived about 10 minutes early only to see Naruto run inside the clearing crying. Naruto wasted no time and propelled himself into Shisui for another hug, his small hands gripping the older males black shirt desperately, giving out a loud cry of pain. "They forgot me Shisui-san! They forgot me again on my own birthday!"

Shisui felt his anger from last night return tenfold. He tightened the hug around the blonde, quietly asking him to explain what exactly happened today. Naruto then sadly told him of his experience in full detail, not missing out a single detail. His sudden hiccups interrupting his words, but Shisui understood everything perfectly.

Shisui waited until Naruto's crying came to a halt, after a few moments he pushed himself away, with Naruto rubbing his eyes with his hand."Hey Naruto-kun." the boy looked up to see Shisui's outstretched arm, all he saw was a semi-large wrapped box, with an orange bow on the top. Naruto sniffled and looked up at Shisui in confusion, his guess tilted. Shisui rubbed his neck, "I was going to wait to give this to you later. But I want to give it to you now."

Naruto hesitantly grabbed the box from his hands. Making sure his vision was clear, he slowly started to open the box. He removed the top part and his eyes shined with surprise, reflecting off his drying tears. Inside the box was a an old Konoha no Sato headband. The metal plate was slightly damaged, and the cloth around it was a solid green, showing the age. Naruto looked up at Shisui. The later already knowing what Naruto was gonna say. He reached his arm out and ruffled Naruto's hair once again "It's my birthday gift to you. That's my old headband when I graduated the academy. I want you to have it."

Naruto felt a fresh batch of tears forming around his eyes. He took the headband out of the box and held it close to his chest, the first real gift he ever received, and one he will treasure until the day he died. He hugged the headband tightly to his heart, his previous pain momentarily gone as he looked up, seeing the warm gaze of Shisui. "Shisui-niisan. Thank you so much." the Uchiha ruffled his hair one last time before getting to his feet, his hands resting bending his head "Now let's get to it! You aren't gonna get stronger by sitting there doing nothing!"

Naruto quickly got to his feet, following Shisui wiping his eyes for any sign of crying.

"Hai Shisui-niisan!"

Shisui chuckled, and proceeded to teach Naruto the basics of chakra control, and how to properly admit how much chakra to use. He looked at Naruto fondly, getting attached to the boy rather quickly. Breaking out into a goofy smile at his new nickname.

" _Nissan huh? That doesn't so bad."_


	2. Arc 1: Part 2

It's been three months since Naruto and Shisui have started meeting each other at training ground 99. And Naruto has started to make slow, but amazing progress. While he wasn't genin level in terms of strength, he was ten times better then he was a few months ago. Shisui already finished teaching the blonde all about the basics of a shinobi, from chakra to elemental jutsu, and the different type of methods that shinobi battle with. And while learning of these methods, he and Shisui found the ones best suited for Naruto's future. While Naruto wasn't to big on fuinjutsu, which would have probably make his parents frown, he found his love for genjutsu and ninjutsu. He wasn't keen on learning kenjutsu, and taijutsu is a must for any shinobi for hand to hand combat.

Another trait that Naruto excelled in was surprisingly chakra control. After learning the fundamentals with Shisui, he was given a task to expand his chakra pool, and along with control it. And after the three months he already completed the tree walking exercise, along with water walking.

" _Feel the chakra flow through your body, not to much to overload your coils."_

Naruto, who was sitting in the center of his room thought to himself, looking at the long sprawled out blue scroll that was open in front of him. His eyes scanned over the scroll for what seemed like the 100th time. This scroll was a gift given to him by Shisui about one week ago, it was his first attempt at a jutsu, and not the basic academy jutsu like, Bunshin, kawarimi, and henge. No, this was his first attempt at a real natural manipulation jutsu! Having figured out what chakra nature he held, Shisui gave me a scroll to work on that corresponded with his nature.

 _ **\- FLASHBACK -**_

"Okay Naruto this is called chakra paper, this will help you figure out what chakra nature you have."

Naruto reached out and grabbed the paper from Shisui's hands. It was small, no bigger than his palm. He gave a frown and looked closely at the paper. "How the hell will paper help with nature chakra?"

Shisui chucked and reached into his pouch to pull out a second piece of paper. "Well let me finish baka.", Naruto sent an glare his way "This paper is special, it's made from a tree that has chakra running through it at all times. Even after a tiny drop of chakra touches this paper it will tell you exactly what chakra nature you have. Ir in other words, Chakra affinity."

Naruto took a few moments to process the information. After seeing Naruto nod, he continued. "Now Naruto watch."

Just as Naruto had Shisui's paper in his sights. The Uchiha sent a small pulse of chakra into the chakra paper and it ignited into a small ball of fire. Before crumbling to ash in Shisui's palm. Naruto looked on shocked "As you saw my paper caught fire meaning that my chakra affinity is fire. If your paper wrinkles up then you have Lighting. If it becomes wet and soggy then you have Water. If it splits in half then you have wind, and if your paper turns to dirt and crumbles away then you contain earth."

Naruto nodded, finally understanding. He looked down at the chakra paper in front of him. He sent a small pulse of chakra, and the result surprised him. The paper was now completely drenched with water, the paper falling limp in his palm. Even Shisui raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"So that means I have a water affinity?"

Shisui nodded. His hand coming up to rub his chin. "And you have a strong one at that. Which is odd, since I'm pretty sure neither of your parents have an affinity for water. You developed this all on your own kid!" he said with a chuckle making Naruto beam. He reached into his pouch once again and pulled out a small blue scroll.

"Here, this is a D rank water ninjutsu. I have a mission to go to but I'll be back within the week. But I want you prancing this while I'm gone…"

 _ **\- FLASHBACK END -**_

And practice Naruto did, every waking moment was spent learning this low level jutsu. The technique was 'Water Style: Spitting Fish'. A low D Rank ninjutsu that was mainly taught to academy students who lived in Kiri. It was a fairly simple jutsu. Where the user lets out a single jet of water from the mouth. While not used for real battles, its main purpose used for infiltration missions and gaining people's attention. "Okay, only two hand seals. Inu, ram. Water Style: Spitting Fish!"

Suddenly a small jet of water shot from his mouth impacting with his bedroom wall.

It wasn't strong enough to create a dent, but the water dripping down was a sign of his success. Naruto's eyes lit up. He did it, he finished his first elemental jutsu!

"Yatta! I did I finally did it, Shisui-niisan is gonna he so proud!"

"Hey Naruto keep it down up there! Now hurry and get down here dinner's almost ready!"

Naruto faltered slightly at being addressed by his yelling mother downstairs. It was perfect, maybe he could finally show what he was capable of to his parents! Maybe they could finally start training him. Naruto raced downstairs to see his siblings already seated at the table, his tou-san also seated listening intently to that they were saying. Like usual his family didn't say anything about his presence in the room, and if they noticed they didn't show it. He took his the first seat he could, at the end of the table so his kaa-san could sit next to tou-san.

"Tou-san, kaa-san! Guess what I learned today!" Naruto yelled, practically jumping in his seat. He didn't feel the annoying looks his siblings sent his way. Minato raised an eyebrow, finally seeing Naruto since he arrived at the dinner table. _"When did Naruto get here?"_

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait Naruto. Natsu and Narumi were in the middle of telling me about their training with kaa-san today." Naruto felt his face start to fall, _"Am I really not rosy important to them, that they went even let me talk?"_

"Then Kakashi-niisan said that were already about high genin level!" Narumi yelled happily, with Natsu nodding his head along enthusiastically, Naruto saw his father smile wide. It felt like a knife plunged itself into his heart. "You guys are progressing so fast! How about after dinner me and your mother show you those fore fire and wind techniques we promised you both!"

Naruto snapped his head to his father in utter shock. His eyes going wide as the two remaining children yelled happily "Yes please tou-san! I already mastered that low level wind jutsu you gave to me last week!" Natsu said loudly making Naruto physically flinch

" _They already started training with their chakra nature?"_

Kushina came up to the table, a big bowl of steaming ramen not placed in the center, a mathe goofy smile on her face "Oh yes our little shinobi's in training are doing just wonderful!"

Naruto listened to his family happily talk about how far Narumi and Natsu were along. And it only reminded Naruto by how weak he was in comparison. Sure he had Shisui now, and he's been the happiest he has ever been in the last few months. But seeing this, his family was a constant reminder by how far behind Naruto is. He was a shadow, a shadow that the Namikaze family wanted to forget. He clenched his fists under the table, trying hard not to let any tears get by.

Unlucky for him, Natsu saw his Otōto's sudden attitude change. While Natsu was slightly curious why his mother and father never really gave Naruto any attention, and always refused the idea if training Naruto when ever he asked. He came to the simple conclusion a long time ago, that he and Narumi were just more special then Naruto. They were the Jinchūriki of the most powerful bijuu! Of course they would need all the attention they could get, just an ordinary child doesn't need all the extra help. He felt a smug grin glide across his face, not realizing how the next few moments will drastically change the shinobi world.

"Awe, is my Otōto sad that his siblings are so much stronger than him."

Naruto closed his eyes tight, a few tears leaking out. Unknown to him, his mother and father were slightly worried about his attitude change. Natsu felt Narumi elbow him in the side, that didn't detour Natsu. "Of course why would our parents waste time on such a loser like you!"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, his eyes opening wide as be tried to glare at his brother, each word felt like a dagger slowly slicing him up. He heard his parents yell at Natsu to stop. But nothing stopped his onslaught

"That's right baka, your a weak loser that nobody likes! And when I'm clan heir, I'll make sure you get what you deserve and take you out of the clan!"

"Shut up!"

Without warning Naruto's chakra began to fluctuate, his hands moving at academy level speeds and used the jutsu he learned just an hour ago. Water Style: Spitting Fish. The small jet of water went ahead and shot itself over at Natsu, hitting him right between the eyes. His sudden rant was closed to a halt as he fell backwards, stumbling to keep his balance bumbling into Narumi and taking both down to the ground. Unfortunately Narumi's leg caught the tablecloth and sending the large pot of ramen to the floor. Both parents reacted almost instantly, with Minato catching his falling kids while Kushina grabbed Naruto out if the way of the falling ramen.

Minato helped his kids to the floor, making sure they were on their feet before looking back at Naruto. Minato sent a cold glare to his son, hoping it would come off fatherly.

How wrong he was

"Naruto. I don't know where you learned that but you never and I mean, **NEVER** use jutsu like that out of a spar. You could have seriously Injured your brother."

Naruto's tesar stricken face morphed into fear. His father's cold eyes looking back at him while his mother looked over her two kids for any damages. "B-but t-tou-"

"No buts! I want you to apologize for attacking your brother like that right now." Minato said, his arm pointing over to Natsu. While Natsu wasn't in any pain, he was shocked to see the use of an elemental jutsu. He heard his sister mutter his disappointed she was in them both. But he didn't care, he kept his smug grin as be watched his little brother try and apologize to him.

Naruto couldn't stop the sudden tears, he was getting yelled at, not the brother who called him useless, weak and a loser to the clan. He couldn't find his voice, his tongue now felt to big in his mouth. All words gone, and now fear and sadness flashed In his eyes as he looked at his father. An angry and disappointing glare looking at the eight year old.

"I-im s-s.."

Minato shook his head irritated "That's it. Naruto go to your room. Since you wont apologize you get no dinner today. I expect an apology to the whole family come breakfast tomorrow morning." Minato said his eyes narrowing at the blonde "Do I make myself clear."

Naruto nodded frantically, without saying a single word he ran upstairs and into his small room. The looks of disappointment and anger

received by his family now etched in his brain forever. He curled up in his messy bed, his tears staining the sheets as he sobbed silently. It wasn't fair, all he wanted was a family, a family to love him. Naruto sniffled, grabbing the headband that Shisui gave to him and hugging it to his chest. Only Shisui-niisan truly cared about him. He is the only family he had. He finally saw the the reality, how sick he was to think that this was a family. The words of Natsu snapping gently into place.

He would prove them wrong, he would get strong without there help. He opened his bloodshot eyes, pushing the headband upwards and wrapping it around his forehead. Pushing back his depression and changing it to determination. He will grow stronger, he had Shisui-nissan and the academy. He didn't need special treatment, he didn't need this so called family.

"I'll become strong. I swear it."


	3. Arc 1: Part 3

_**Time Skip - 1 Year**_

"Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!"

Two identical clones made of pure water formed at Naruto's feet. All three holding kunai as they sprinted off towards Shisui. The lone Uchiha grinning widely as he easily dispatched both clones with a soft kick to the chest. He sidestepped Naruto's attempt to kick his stomach, taking advantage of Naruto's new opening he grabbed the blondes leg throwing him over his back. Naruto wasted no time performing a quick kawarimi appearing to Shisui's left side. The Uchiha bent his back backwards sending a sweep kick under Naruto's leg making the blonde fall to the floor. Shisui moved his body until he was atop Naruto, arm around his neck in a choke hold. The whole time his goofy grin never leaving his face, as he watched the blonde struggle under his weight.

"That was better. Your differently improving my little turtle." Naruto scowled, his face pressed up against the first floor attempting to gare at his sensei. "I said stop calling me that" Shisui only smiled as he pushed Naruto deeper into the ground. "And honestly turtle-chan, a genjutsu on an Uchiha? I've taught you better than that." Naruto's body then sunk into the ground, turning into blades of grass while Shisui used his signature jutsu, the Shunshin technique; or the Body Flicker. In a second he was about 4 feet away his elbow extended out seemingly hitting air. Suddenly Naruto's body appeared from what looked like nowhere and flew across the training ground and impacted with the nearest tree. He spat out a small amount Silvia, leaving a pretty decent sized dent in the tree. Naruto gave an audible groan. His arm coming up and rubbing his chest, his ribs felt like crap. He looked up to see his sensei kneeling down at him. His arms resting on his knees as he grinned at Naruto

"I'm proud that you managed to get that genjutsu down so fast. That was a pretty advanced jutsu."

Naruto gave a silly grin, in the past year since the sudden falling out of his family he had been spending more and more time with Shisui. The young anbu managed to take some time off of his shinobi duties to help train Naruto, and while he was more experienced that the highest academy student, he was only slightly a genin level shinobi. "It wasn't to bad. The only real issue was understanding how the jutsu worked." he spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck. A mannerism he picked up by hanging around with Shisui.

The 'Hidden Person' genjutsu, mainly used for assassination missions. It was a C rank genjutsu that focused more on the fundamentals of genjutsu itself. It wasn't just how good your chakra control was, it was understanding how the cerebral nervous system works in order to manipulate your opponents 5 major senses. Any shinobi could perform genjutsu, it was how precise your chakra control was to really make the illusion convincing. Shisui gave a nod of his head, watching Naruto get to his feet.

"So Naruto how's the academy going? Learn anything yet?"

Shisui said as he and Naruto started there trek back to the village. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, his eyes flashing suddenly with annoyance. It's been about a year now that Naruto was enrolled in the shinobi academy along with his siblings, and all the clan heirs from the major clans in the village. And like usual, no one batted an eyelash in his direction. Even the teacher of his class was shocked when he read his name, apparently thinking there was only two Namikaze children. And speaking of the two Namikaze children. Last year, during the first real fight he had with his family and hitting Natsu right between the eyes with his jutsu. The next morning he was forced to apologize to his brother and sister. While Natsu got off scot free, no punishment, no scolding. Just an imaginary slap on the wrist while Naruto was grounded for a two weeks, with only a limited amount of food at his disposal. He wasn't allowed to go out to eat with them (not like they would have noticed anyway), or go shopping.

"I haven't learned anything at all! All we have been doing is stupid leaning exercises. Stuff we all already know about!" Naruto huffed angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest earning a laugh from Shisui. The Uchiha looked down at Naruto, his smile turning melancholic as he listened to the blonde ramble on. _"I haven't prepared you at all have I, Naruto-kun"_

Shisui thought to himself. The Uchiha clan was on thin ice with the Konoha council. At being the prime suspect of the Kyuubi no Kitsunes sudden appearance in the center of Konoha, being stated that multiple cases have been showing up giving evidence that the Kyuubi did in fact show signs of the Sharingan, potentially an ocular genjutsu while attacking. The Uchiha was forced to give up 35% of all their clans compound as well as the official closing of the Uchiha Military Police. Not only that but they were now getting taxed heavily, about 9% more than the Hyuuga clan. While Shisui did feel targeted, since he was a holder of the Uchiha name. He was slightly appreciative that the clan was starting to get put in check. They have become to arrogant and self centered for his tastes. The once well beloved clan was slowly losing its respectable name. Shisui gave a small sigh. Leaning his head upwards, staring into the darkening skies. The clan was now in the mists of planning on a coup d'etat to overthrow Konoha no Sato. Shisui knew the clan didn't like the sudden changes to their lifestyle, but this. This was going to far. To hungry for power.

" _I have to be careful. This will determine everything for Konoha."_

Naruto met out a loud groan. Seeing his large house come into view. Shisui suddenly snapped back to reality. He also looked at the giant house with a frown, while he respected the Yondaime for his strength and love for the village, Shisui could barely look at the man without a sudden urge of outrage. Just how pitiful is a man and his family to basically abandoned one of their own children in obvious favoritism. Shisui reached into his pouch and pulled out a large black and blue scroll. Naruto looked at the scroll in curiosity.

"Naruto I want you to have this scroll. But I want you to promise me one thing."

Naruto quickly snapped to attention, Shisui's voice has taken a serious edge. His eyes morphed into his sharingan looking at our blonde hero. "Anything Shisui-niisan."

"Only open this scroll when something bad happens to me."

Naruto felt his eyes go wide, stunned at what his nii-san just said. A look of fear etching across his face. He looked at Shisui, his eyes becoming glossy "Shisui-niisan what's going on, are you in trouble?"

Shisui kept his serious gaze up but his eyes flashed with uneasiness. He bent down and placed the scroll inside Naruto's hands. Using his larger ones to grasp the scroll and making Naruto push it to his chest. "No of course I'm not in trouble." he shook his head, looking Naruto dead in the eye "Just promise me."

Naruto slowly nodded his head, the grip on the scroll now tightening considerably. "I promise." Shisui gave a grateful smile. He deactivated his sharingan and gave Naruto an affectionate head rub. "See? That wasn't so hard was it turtle-chan?" Naruto scowled at Shishu, "I said stop calling me that!"

Shisui let out a loud laugh, instrinctly moving to the side dodging a punch. "What? It's not my fault I found you playing with a few turtles at the training ground the other day."

" _I hope you can forgive me someday Naruto"_

"I don't even like turtles that much!"

 _ **Later that day - 11:30 PM**_

"But Fugaku-sama-"

"My decision is final Shisui!"

The voice belonged to Fugaku Uchiha, the current clan head of the Uchiha clan. And the one who has instructed the coup d'etat of Konoha. He tried his best to sway the Uchiha elder but every attempt had failed miserably. Shisui clenched his hands, his sharingan active. "Shisui you are on of the most gifted Uchiha the clan has ever produced. You shouldn't be wasting your potential on this _village."_ Fugaku spoke, his voice laced with venom. The mere thought of Konoha causing resentment. "You should be proud, knowing full well that the Uchiha name with soon be restored to its former glory."

Shisui turned his back to the clan elder, he schooled his emotions. His face going blank as his sharingan started to spin widely, looking in all directions. _"It's you guys that have destroyed the Uchiha name. Not Konoha."_

"When it is happening Fugaku-sama."

Fugaku smiled, happy to hear that Shisui was willing to participate. Not that he had much of a choice in the matter, the whole clan was already preparing for the take over. Fugaku walked over to Shisui and rested his hand on his shoulder. "In two days time. At the stroke of midnight." Shisui gave a nod, pushing Fugaku's hand off his shoulder. He gave a look around, Uchiha guards everywhere. Any sudden chakra spike that emitted from his eyes would surely cause a panic. His plan had failed

"This is quite an honor Shisui. Remember where your allegiance lies."

Without warning he performed his signature technique, Shinsine. Moving at incredibly high speeds and appearing just outside the Uchiha compound in a small forest area, leaning on the border to the Forest of death. Scowling to himself he unsheathed his sword, and with a grunt he sliced the neatest tree nearly in half. He breathed a weary sigh as he looked up in the dark sky. The clan was really going through with it, he observed the clan for weeks. He spied on them and tried his best to stop the elders and there coup d'etat. Shisui frowned, while he knew the Uchiha were cursed with the obsession of power, the cycle of hatred burned stronger in the Uchiha more so than ever since Madara. Though Shisui harbored no love for the Uchiha since there turn of utter hatred consumed them. It was still his family, a family he was born into, raised into and taught. But this last year, the word family left a bitter taste in his mouth.

" _A family?"_

Witnessing first hand what has happened to Naruto, seeing the downfall of the Uchiha clan with his own two eyes. It wasn't the blood that connected you as family. No, it was the people you cared about, the people you swore to protect. The Uchiha weren't his family, the Hokage weren't his family, he only had himself, his best friend and Naruto. Suddenly the breaking of a twig echoed through the small first clearing. Shisui acted quickly grabbing his sword as an old man walked out of a bush. The man was old, his hair still full on black as he worse a oversized white shirt with a green cape covering the right side of his body. He had bandages covering this right eye and an 'X' scar on his chin, he looked over at Shisui. The Uchiha glaring over at him.

"Danzo...What are you doing here."

The now identified Danzo said nothing, he continued his walk until there were about 20 feet apart. The elder having his eyes closed, fully aware he was facing off against an Uchiha, especially Shisui. Danzo gave out a soft hum before shaking his head slowly.

"I know you would have failed the mission Shisui-san."

Shisui glared over at Danzo, he clicked his tongue and tightened the grip around his sword. "I have not failed my mission, I still have one day till the missions deadline."

"The mission was simple, target Fugaku Uchiha with your ultimate genjutsu that only you contained. You were the key to stopping the coup d'etat." Danzo said, his voice eerily calm. "Now sadly I have been forced to play my hands into this mess that you Uchiha have caused."

Shisui narrowed his eyes at the elder. "You said you would let me handle it." he said giving Danzo a dirty look "You promised-"

"I only promised to leave that Namikaze child alone. I merely had a safety precaution if you failed."

Shisui glared over at Danzo, wanting to wipe that calm look right off his face. Danzo had always been a mystery to him. Not much was known about the old war hawk. Only he was one of the Sandaime Hokage's teammate and losing the title of Hokage twice. Having a supposed disbanded anbu squad that called themselves 'Root'. Rumors were that they worked under the Hokage, but there true loyalty lies with Danzo. "Kotoamatsukami. Indeed a powerful genjutsu." Danzo spoke, Shisui widened his eyes in shock.

"How do you-"

Without warning Danzo was in front of Shisui, a kunai lodged in his side. Shisui left in momentarily shock had no time to react to the bandaged hand coming up to his face. Shishu let out a scream of agony as he fell to the ground, his hand around his left eye. Blood leaking down his face as he looked up to see the imposing figure of Danzo. A look of utter shock on Shisui's face as he watched the man pull the bandages off his face. Showing a now three tomoe sharingan.

"You- you monster!"

He yelled removing the kunai from his side, not feeling the pain from the sudden adrenaline boost that has kicked in. He threw the kunai over at Danzo, forcing him to dodge. Shisui wasted no time performing his shunshin appearing behind Danzo sending a swift kick to the elders ribcage. Danzo smiled wickedly, 'his' new sharingan seeing the kick and intercepting it with his own arm. Forming one handed hand seals he sucked in a bunch of air "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Shisui preformed another shunshin dodging the jutsu just in time. Danzo turned around just in time to duck under Shisui's sword. Shisui expecting Danzo to dodge swung his sword into the ground. Pushing off the hilt and increasing his speed, Shisui turned and kicked Danzo in the stomach sending him flying into a large oak tree. Grabbing the hilt of his sword, Shisui pulled it out of the ground and after another quick shunshin rushed after Danzo.

Danzo snorted at Shisui, flipping a kunai over his hand, squeezing the handle of his kunai he swung his backwards. With a loud clang, Shisui's sword was blocked by Danzo's kunai. Shisui gritted his teeth at the man, applying more pressure to his sword. Danzo sneered, trying his best to hold Shisui back from the sudden pressure. "You idiot! This is the last time I let you order people around. I'll make sure you die by my hands today, you damn thief!"

Danzo let out a loud shriek of laughter, his stolen sharingan now changing shape. The three tomoe now a 4 shaped thick windmill kunai, his eyes open with sudden glee. "You are the fool! You would think I would just start a battle with you for no reason?!" Shisui gritted his teeth in disgust of the man, suddenly knocking the kunai out of his hands and bringing the sword down, and slicing Danzo's right arm. Danzo gave no indication of being hurt, he smiled wide, his bandaged hand coming up and grabbing the sword by the blade. Shisui looked over at Danzo in shock _"This guy is fucking crazy!"_

"You still think you are the only one I gave a mission too. Baka! Your whole talk with Fugaku, with so many Uchiha guards around. The whole clan seemingly asleep. I knew you would have failed, that's why right now." He said forcing the blade out of his arm, no blood leaked from his hand as Shisui widened his now lone Sharingan eye in anger. Appalled by Danzo's sudden hysteria. Danzo and Shisui looked up to see a sudden pillar of smoke. Shisui almost lost the grip on his sword, a sudden burst of shock entered his veins as Danzo laughed again, his hand coming up to hide his face, only showing the new shape of his sharingan. "Mission details; Uchiha Itachi, slaughter the Uchiha clan starting at 11 PM. No survivors. Effectively stopping the coup d'etat." his laughing getting louder, borderline maniacal.

Shisui felt his anger grow, his fists going tight as he looked over at Danzo, in pure, utter hatred. Shisui charged, both unaware of the side thumping of footsteps running their way. Danzo smiled, his cracked expression wide with glee as he aimed a kunai at the Uchiha

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"Shisui-niisan!"

Shisui suddenly faltered, his sudden anger turning into fear as he watched a familiar blonde race over to him. Shisui suddenly lost his footing, the pain that he got inflicted on him at the beginning now started to resurface in plain agony. He tumbled forward, watching the kunai come down at him. As Naruto finally reached him.

"NIISAN!"

…

…...

...

All there that was seen was blood.

Naruto fell to the ground, a loud death screeching scream came from his mouth as he held both hands up to his face. Blood leaked down Naruto's hands as he gave a loud cry of pain. Shisui hurry and raced over to the down blonde, grabbing his shoulders as a few tears leaked from the Uchiha's lone eye.

"Naruto! Naruto are you okay!"

Naruto couldn't even shake his head, the pain was excruciating, his eye was on fire. The blondes tears mixing with his blood making it burn even more. "It hurts so much!" Naruto cried.

"Niisan make it stop please."

Shisui felt his heart shatter, all thoughts about the Uchiha gone from his mind. Now only occupied with Naruto. Shisui gently grabbed Naruto's hands away from his face, Naruto whimpered in pain as the sudden cold air now blew into his newly formed wound. He gave our a sudden cry, Shisui went pale, a small piece of Naruto's left eye rolled from underneath his hand. Rolling across the grass, a small sliver of his blue iris mixed with his blood stared right back at Shisui. Shisui felt sick to his stomach, he softly rested Naruto's head against his chest, making sure not to irritate the wound even more.

Shisui heard the soft sudden footsteps and he turned his head to see Danzo looking at him. The bandages back over his face covering his right side once again. All previous signs of insanity now gone from his facial expressions, now replaced with the diplomatic elder everyone knew. He stayed silent for a moment, kunai still drawn as he walked over until he was behind him. The cold steel resting across the warm neck of Shisui. The Uchiha shut his lone eye, the cries of Naruto echoing throughout the clearing as he clenched Shisui's bloody shirt.

"If its it's any consolation. There was no other way this could have gone Shisui-san."

Shisui shook his head sadly, his free hand softly caressing Naruto's blonde hair. "You are wrong Danzo. There's always another way. It's just if your willing to find it."

Danzo shut his eyes, "Like promised. I will leave the Namikaze child alone."

Shisui gave a thankful smile. His lone eye turning upside into a U shape. He gave a soft sigh, awaiting death. Suddenly the cold steel left his neck, a loud smack was heard as Danzo was suddenly gone. A array of trees now tumbling down with a trail of dust going deeper into the forest. Shisui looked upwards, only to see a sudden masked figure. He wore a long solid dark blue trench coat with a wave on the front. His mask was a soft pink, only showing a head of straight brown hair.

The figures tilted his head at the two people on the first floor, he looked around. Traces of blood were everywhere. Trees were destroyed and signs of jutsu were most definitely used. The masked figure bent down until he was eye level with Shisui, the Uchiha looked on in shock and worry. He tightened his grip around Naruto, making him whimper again. An action that didn't go unnoticed.

"What happened to the little one here?"

His voice was surprisingly soft, coming off more feminine but still holding that masculine tone. Shisui looked down at Naruto in sadness, "He jumped in front of a kunai for me. It completely destroyed his eye." he spoke, letting out a sudden cough in pain. The masked man nodded, he looked back at the young child. He was unconscious, no doubt collapsing from the sudden pain. He pushed his mask to the side, showing a lovely shade of pastel pink eyes catching Shisui's attention. "It seems you care very much of this Namikaze child." Shisui stiffened, but was held back by the masked man waving his hand.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter to me where he came from." the man spoke silently putting Shisui as ease. The Uchiha let out another cough as the pink eyed man reached into his pouch and pulling out a small sized urne. He placed it on the forest floor and looked back at the Uchiha. He motioned for Shisui to lay the boy down. After a few moment of Shisui not complying the man sighed.

"I'm merely gonna heal him as best I can."

Shisui reluctantly agreed laying Naruto flat on his back. The masked man lifted the boys shirt up, slowly grabbing some ink and writing on Naruto's stomach. Shisui questioned the man in between coughs about the man's method and he looked at him.

"It's a seal array."

Shisui raised in eyebrow at that, but stayed silent. The man grabbed the urne and motioned Shisui to put his hands out and grab ahold. The man whispered a small sentence to Shisui making his eyes go wide. His lone onyx eye looking at the man in utter shock. "But how, how do you-"

"It's the group I am in. Atarashī. A group formed to fight back against the Akatsuki. That is why." he said now pointing at the urne now resting in Shisui's hand."I have that."

Shisui silently nodded his head, not quite understanding the whole situation. He looked back at the prone figure of Naruto. His left eye entirely gone as the blood finally dried around around his eye socket. His body felt weak, he knew he wouldn't survive this, he already lost more blood that he should have. Even so, he felt a content smile from on his face. He pulled one of his free hand upwards and around his remaining eye. The masked man watched him in silent surprise. With a sudden grunt, and a wet crunching noise, Shisui held out his now closed palm to the cloaked man. The small smile never leaning his face.

"If you wouldn't mind, please give him my eye. It's the least I can do."

The man stared at the Uchiha, he's never met an Uchiha that would willingly give his sharingan to someone. He gave a hum in thought, coming to Konoha was a good idea after all. "Of course."

Shisui offered another kind smile, taking the eye from Shisui's palm and opening the urne and placing it on the Naruto's stomach. He watched the Uchiha fall to the side, his body now resting directly next to Naruto. The eyeless man reached his arm out, feeling the soft locks on blonde hair he caressed many times before. "I love you turtle-chan. You were the baby brother I always wanted." Shisui said, a laugh escaping his mouth "Make sure to train hard, always eat your vegetables even if you don't like them." he spoke, his voice getting quieter "Please live your life the way you want it, make friends, be happy with who you are. And please flush after using the bathroom. You have to get into the habit of doing that." he said, his smile growing wider as he felt his life start to fade.

"There was so much more I wanted to teach you Naruto. If only I wasn't weak, i would still be here, able to protect you." he said, as imaginary tears cascaded down his eye sockets. He gave a sudden chuckle, his grip fighting as much as it could of his blonde hair. His eyes shut and his head rolling back.

"Heh. Maybe your not my little brother, but the son I always dreamed of having."

The masked man closed his eyes, mourning for the sudden shinobi that has just passed away. Very few shinobi were like that, to have such a heart of gold. The cloaked figure sighed, glad to see the man die with a smile on his face.

Weaving through handeals he smacked his open palm on Naruto's gare chest.

"Secret Sealing Art: Reverse The Seal!"

Sudden a bright blue light flashed across the area, blinding anyone in a near mile vicinity as Naruto's body hunched upwards and a loud scream tore through his throat. This last for what seemed like years, but was merely 5 minutes the light went seemingly vanished. The sealing arrays now completely gone from Naruto's stomach. The cloaked man returned his mask to cover the rest of his face and wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. He looked back at the boy, the urne now empty and the lid hanging open on the grass.

The masked man gave a sigh as he walked over to the new deceased Uchiha. After a quick fire jutsu the body of Uchiha Shisui was no more. The masked man respected that particular Uchiha, he would make sure his body didn't get tampered with after death. Suddenly 3 chakra signatures alerted the masked man, with a quick shunshin he left the area almost instantly. As three Konoha Shinobi came down only to find Naruto's body laying across what seemed like a battlefield.

The Shinobi world was soon gonna know who Naruto Namikaze is. They were gonna receive a wakeup call that no one was expecting.


	4. Arc 1: Part 4

_**TimeSkip - One Week**_

"You-you damned baka! Do you have any idea what you just did?! Do you not understand the implications and how utterly stupid this was!"

The familiar masked man let out a bored sigh. His pink mask was hanging at his side as his pastel eyes closed in annoyance. His hair now a light grey colored, while his eyes stayed the same pink. He moved his hand to his head, shaking his hair making it messy. "Yeah yeah I know what I did. _I'm the one that did it after all."_ he spoke, the last part coming off as a whisper. "You don't have worry Akira. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Akira scoffed loudly and looked over at the cloaked figure. Her amber eyes looking over at him in anger "I don't care if you know what your doing Yuno! You just went ahead and gave this random child our prized possession! The one thing stopping Akatsuki!" she barked at him. Small beads of spit landing on his face as he remained impassive. The now dubbed Yuno gave a shrug, "The intention of Atarashī was on my mind. Now the urne is out of our possession, Akatsuki doesn't know where it is and cannot target us."

"But you can't just go go around and seal these tail-"

"The shinobi world will benefit from my decision. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Yuno spoke, cutting her off harshly, but his voice remained smooth. He turned around until his back was facing Akira. If looks could kill Yuno would be a pile of ash right about now. "You seem to trust this Namikaze Naruto, a mere child." she narrowed her eyes at the back of Yunos head. "Was there anything you left out of the report Yuno." her tone was dark, but Yuno was unaffected. He raised his hand over his head, giving a small wave as a grin played across his lips.

"Of course not Leader-sama."

 _ **KONOHA**_

Konoha no Sato. The most powerful Hidden Village in all the Elemental Nations. Known for its famous shinobi and great economical advances. Harbrowing some of the strongest clans and bloodline limits that other countries only dreamed of having. But sadly, the village of Konoha had suffered a large blow to his power. Uchiha Itachi, one of the most gifted shinobi that Konoha has ever produced. Graduating the academy at the age of 7, and becoming a full time Anbu captain at 13. But last week the Uchiha prodigy seemingly snapped, in one night, he slayed his whole clan in cold blood. From men, women, and any child he could find. The only known survivor was Uchiha Sasuke, the little brother of Itachi. No one knows the exact reason why Itachi did what he did, but news spread all around the village like wildfire. It was likely that the surrounding counties had also caught wind of the tragedy that has taken place.

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha had never hated his job more than this past week. The people demanded answers, every council meeting was getting more and more stressful as they tried to calm down the public. Not only that but since the fall of the Uchiha the Hyuga clan had become more arrogant in their attempt to be named strongest clan. Minato let out a much needed groan, his hair was even more messy, making his spikes more unruly then before. His Hokage cape was wrinkled and misshapen. There were large bags under his eyes, showing signs that he was sleep deprived. He held his head up in his hands, closing his eyes just to get a little rest.

Sadly for him, it only kept getting worse. His son, Naruto, has been hospitalized since the beginning of the week. We was found close to two miles away from the Uchiha compound. Next to a burning body that they couldn't identify, as traces of Wind and Fire jutsu were used all around the area. He clenched his fists in irritation, he had no idea why his son was over at the Uchiha compound, or how he even got there in the first place. When they found Naruto, he had no damages to his body. Only a large vertical scar now adorning his tanned skin. It pained Minato to see a scar on his youngest son's body. A sudden pang of guilt rising in him. How could Naruto defend himself if they haven't offered to train him? If Naruto only got away with a scar with no training, then maybe next time…

Suddenly a anbu appeared in the middle of his office letting his train of thought sudden break.

"Hokage-sama, your son has finally woken up, but something is terribly wrong."

Minato was suddenly gone from his office, only trace left was a bright flash of yellow.

 _ **Hospital Room | With Naruto**_

It was dark, so dark that even your shadow had to hid away in fear. Naruto looked around himself in utter confusion, looking down he saw his feet were emerged in about 3 inches of water. Naruto let his eyes wander the sudden abyss. There were no signs of life, no walls, just a large empty cavern. The only sound was a small dripping sound of water drops, one after another, falling down rhythmically giving a odd relaxed feeling to a tenebrous room. Naruto felt the cold air move over his body as he walked forward, making him shiver. Each step making the smooth murky water glide across his feet and echo into the abyss. And that's when he saw it, like a thick curtain of darkness that played at a theater. Like a beginning of a play it opened up finally shining in a muted array of light. Then a large gust of wind picked up, forcing Naruto to cover his face as his shirt fluttered from the sudden gust. A strange heavy pressure fell onto his body, his knees started to buckle. His legs shaking as his eyes went wide in horror. A lone regal eye stared back at him, like yellow mixed with silver. A proud coin of glory looking at him with an a immense amount of pressure. And before he knew it, he was sent flying backwards, a yelp passing his lips as the pitch black abyss swallowed him whole.

Naruto awoke from his hospital bed in a rush. A loud scream forcing itself up his throat and echoing in the white room. All occupants were alerted in the room and rushed to his side immediately. Naruto didn't notice they were there, all he was seeing was red. Sudden flashbacks of what happened racing to his mind. All he saw was Shisui fighting a mysterious man he's never seen before. Him jumping in the way and-

Naruto's head suddenly started to throb, his left eye burning. The feeling that it was in fire spreading through his body as the phantom pain of that night returning. He thrashed in his hospital bed, his gown riding down his body as the nurses tried to calm the seemingly hysterical boy down. Suddenly a flash of bright yellow came from the room as the Yondaime Hokage cand in to see his son in shambles. His mind went into overdrive and he raced to his son, grabbing the boys thrashing head in his hands. "Naruto what's wrong are-"

"Get away from me! Where Shisui-niisan! Where is he!"

Naruto yelled cutting off Minato mid sentence. His smaller hands gripping Minato's sleeve trying to pull him away. Minato flinched in surprise at his sons sudden outburst. Naruto clenched his hands around Minato's sleeve, grabbing the Hokage's attention as Naruto finally stopped moving. A soft sob escaped his lips as he looked down at his messed up hospital bed. Naruto forcefully removed his father's hands from his head, letting his free hand to once again move over his left eye. This time he finally felt what was there, he traced over his eye socket as if it was his first time. He felt soft bumps going up his eye as he got a glimpse of himself in the far mirror of the room. It was a long vertical scar going up his eye resting just below his forehead. But what shocked him most was the eye that was in his head, he swore he felt it leave his socket. He suddenly grew very pale, the phantom pain now burning his very core. The memories freshly implanted in his brain forever.

Naruto looked over to his father, a loom of worry stretched across the man's face as he waited for Naruto to speak. Naruto gave a small sniffle "Where is Shisui-nissan."

Minato, while slightly curious as to why this certain Uchiha was apparently close to his son. He internally frowned at that thought, the more he thought about it the less answers he would receive. Both Namikaze were ignorant to the black narrowed eyes looking there way from across the room. "Naruto last week the whole Uchiha clan was...killed by one of their own. There was only one survivor."

Naruto looked at his dad in utter disbelief. The whole clan slaughtered...one survivor. He had a vague memory of Shisui laying down next to him, his mouth moving but he heard no words. The sudden realization dawned on the boy, Shisui was dead, the only person that cared for him. The only person that treated him with the respect he always wanted. The first person to openly tell him that he loves him. Minato bent down to his son, his hand coming to rub Naruto's head.

"It's okay Naruto. Everything will get better from here on out. You still have us."

Before Minato could touch his head Naruto smacked his hand away. His bloodshot eyes glaring at Minato with new found fury. "Us? When has there ever been an us!" he screamed taking the nurses by surprise at his sudden outburst. "I don't fucking care about _us!_ All I wanted was to stay with Shisui-niisan!"

Minato felt his spine stiffen in shock at Naruto's sudden rage. While some part of him knew he deserved this, the more irrational side of him started to get the better of him. He put on what he dubbed his 'Dad Face' and locked eyes with his his son. "You do not raise your voice at me young man. I'm still your father and you will show me some respect. Or else-"

"Or else what? Your gonna ground me again? Send me to my room without any dinner? Making me apologize for something that Natsu and Narumi did? Or even take away the training you haven't even given me!"

Minato fell silent at his son's words, a sudden spike of anxiety ran through his body as his veins turned to ice. Sadly Minato couldn't find any fault in Naruto's statement. He tired to rack his brain around for anything that he has done for Naruto. Naruto looked over at his father is anger, having to bit his cheek from having another scream session. All the grief and sadness that he had stored up into his small body was now leaking out in waves. Without waiting for a response Naruto jumped off his bed and ran out the hospital door in a rush. Needing to her away. Minato mad his way to go after him. But one step in one of the nurses grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"I wouldn't do that right now Hokage-sama. He's having post traumatic stress episodes. His body is fully healed and he should be okay. He just needs some time alone." Minato gave a small frown at the nurses words. Looking at the door with a sad expression he disappeared in a bright flash once again.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto looked at the crowded streets of Konoha. Looking down at the people happily walking. Naruto felt his eyes go downcast, circling the black and blue scroll that Shisui had given him around his frame, holding it securely. The last thing that Shisui had given him before he died, and he didn't want to open it. It was hard to comprehend exactly what happened that day. Before he went after Shisui he had a terrible feeling in his stomach. That something was happening at the Uchiha compound. And he was right, not the whole clan was dead. The one person he loved more than anything died, leaving him once again alone. That thought alone made Naruto frown and he quickly shook his head of his thoughts. Not wanting to get emotional, he knew it would happen one day. Where his nii-san would leave him alone, but he didn't think it would be this soon.

Naruto was now at a loss on what he should do. Yes his sensei was now gone, how will he get the proper training? Someone who took care of him? Sure he still has notes and jutsu scrolls that was given to him. Hell, he haven't even scratched the surface on his elemental jutsu training yet. Naruto sighed as he laid back on the summer grass. Looking up at the bright blue sky, letting his thoughts wander to Shisui.

"Hey your Naruto right?"

Naruto gave a sudden yelp at being addressed to out if know where. He looked up upwards seeing a boy about his age. He was wearing a plain grey shirt and black pants. His hair was pulled up in a upwards ponytail, resembling a fully grown pineapple. Naruto looked over at the boy in surprise, he swear he's seen this boy before. Naruto nodded his head as he sat up "Yeah that's me."

The boy took a seat next to Naruto and proceeded to lay down in the grass, his hands resting behind his head as he looked at the sky. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, we are in the same class in the academy."

Naruto blushed from embarrassment as he raised one hand to scratch the back of his neck. That's why he looked so familiar to him, Naruto gave the boy a sheepish smile. "Sorry for not remembering you Shikamaru."

The Nara only shrugged, his grey eyes seemingly more calm then before. "It's not a big deal. Its It's to troublesome to remember why owns name anyway."

Naruto gave a sweatdrop at the Nara's attitude, Naruto looked away from Shikamaru and back up to the sky, "So why are you here Shikamaru?"

"This spot in the village is the best for cloud gazing."

Naruto tilted his head, he's never heard of anyone cloud gazing. He looked at one of the giant puff white moisture in the air. It just looked like a blob to him. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Shikamaru sighed, if he knew there would be this much talking he would have stayed in bed for the day. He pointed up at one of clouds, grabbing the blonds attention.

"It's not what your looking at it's about how. It's a drag when people force themselves to find some troublesome symbolism when it isn't needed." he said trapping Naruto into his words "Just look at it how it is. A cloud is a cloud, going wherever the breeze takes it. So free."

Naruto digested each word that Shikamaru said separately. Naruto averted his gaze from the cloud and over to to Hokage Tower. _"Just look at it like how it is…"_ Naruto thought as he held the scroll tighter in his hands. Shikamaru observed the blonde through a sideways glance. While the Nara was incredibly lazy, not really outgoing and not really much or a talkative person. He was good at observing people and understanding current situations. Naruto wasn't much of a people person when he was at the academy. Most people ignored him all together for his two siblings Natsu and Narumi. And that scroll he was holding, his grip was right. Almost as if he was scared it would disappear any second. He traced his eyes upwards until he saw Naruto's left eye. His skin now adorned a vertical scar over his left eye, it was still a little bumpy. Meaning it was a relatively new development. And the boy hasn't been seen in the academy in the last week.

Shikamaru hummed, the gears in his head turning rapidly. The blonde has been absent from the academy for exactly one week, the same week that the Uchiha clan got massacred. While his other classmate, Uchiha Sasuke was absent made more sense to him, being an Uchiha after all. But Naruto, he had no connection to the Uchiha clan.

Shikamaru then raised his eyebrow in speculation.

Unless Naruto had a connection to a Uchiha and was at the compound the night Itachi slaughtered his clan. That would explain the blemish that Naruto had over his eye. And the scroll he was holding, no doubt a gift given to him before the fall of the clan. And that entails Naruto's sudden demeanor change, by the looks of it he refused to open the scroll. Shikamaru sighed to himself, he hated how damn smart he was sometimes.

"Look Naruto, as troublesome as it is. It would be best if you opened that scroll."

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru in surprise, the blonde looked at the scroll in his hands and frowned. "It's not that easy, it was given to me and I was told to only open it once Shisui-niisan was gone."

Shikamaru was caught off guard by the sudden despair in Naruto's tone. He should have kept his damn mouth shut. Naruto continued, "Its hard. It's hard to believe that he really is gone." Shikamaru averted his eyes from the blonde and frowned. Naruto traced the scroll with his hands.

"Naruto, its best to remember that this, Shisui person left this scroll for _you_. He knew he was going to leave soon, that's why he prepared this scroll for you." Shikamaru said as he sat up from the grass. He gave a long stretch before offering Naruto a small smile. "I'm going to get on home. If I'm out any later I wouldn't here the end of it from my mother. Troublesome."

He said walking away from Naruto, waving his hand over his head "See ya around Naruto."

Naruto gave a quick goodbye watching the bit walk off. Shikamaru did make some pretty good points about Shisui. He looked down at the black and blue scroll once more. After Shikamaru left he spent most of his alone time trying to muster up the courage to open the scroll. Each minute making him more and more scared, what would be inside it? The sun was now starting to set. Making the sky have a bright pink hue as the rays of sunlight shone through the clouds. He took a deep breath, then he opened the scroll.

A two small puff of smoke erupted from the inside making Naruto cough slightly. Waving his hand to help rid the smoke from blocking his vision. Another scroll was now seen, not this one was much larger and it was a red in color. In his other hand was a letter. Naruto felt his heartbeat start to quicken, he felt his eyes become glossy as he gripped the paper in each hands, and began reading quietly.

 _Dear Turtle-chan,_

 _Hey Naruto how are you doing? I hope you never have to open the scroll I gave you...but if you are reading this now then yes, I am dead. I hope you can one day understand why I had to write this letter, and I'll start with telling you about the truth. The Uchiha clan, for the past year had been planning to overthrow Konoha in a coup d'etat. I was tasked with a mission to spy and help the village stop the clan before it was to late. If my fears have come true then either the coup d'etat had already happened, or my best friend Itachi took matters into his own hands, slaughtering them. Naruto-kun, i'm so sorry I dragged you into this mess. I just wanted you to have a good childhood, after the very first day we met I knew you were someone special to me. But now Naruto, I leave with you my signature jutsu scrolls. In that red scroll are all the more advanced water jutsus I could find to suit your style._

 _But the main one is my secret to the Shunshin no jutsu. I hope you can master that jutsu to levels that I only dreamed of. Naruto-kun, now is the time where you can live your life. Make your own choices, be who you wanna be. And always remember, no matter what you do, who you become. You will always be my little brother that I love no matter what._

 _Love Shisui-niisan!_

Naruto couldn't stop the sudden tears that fell from his eyes. Each drop falling onto the letter softly, making Naruto sob into his hand.

" _I love you to Shisui-niisan. I'll make sure to become a shinobi you will be proud of."_

Naruto felt his feet freeze, his heart going numb as he walked into his house. He saw his family all in the backyard, the slider door open letting a cool breeze travel onto his home. The scroll Shisui had given him almost slipping from his hands as he looked at his family outside. His mother was smiling happily, his father has a proud look on his face looking down at Natsu and Narumi. Naruto heard his mother's happy voice echo into the house, making him shiver.

"I'm so proud of my you two! Its It's not likely that two nine year olds graduate the academy early!"

Naruto's heart threatened to stop beating right then and there. His eyes were wide, the sudden burning sensation returning as he saw the setting sun shine down on his siblings brand new Konoha headbands. Naruto felt a new found rage gloss over his eyes. The anger trying desperately to block out how inferior he was feeling at seeing his siblings already become shinobi so early. The boiling sensation in skin was almost to bear. He wanted to scream, yell, _hate_ them! He was unaware of the sudden change to his left eye, gone was the sapphire blue that everyone was used to. It was now replaced with a dark crimson. His pupil was pitch black with three tomoe spinning inside.

The Sharingan.

End of Arc 1


	5. Arc 2: Part 1

_**Time Skip 4 Years**_

" _I wanna die."_

Naruto thought to himself as he rested his hands on his drooping head. Finally, after 5 years he will finally leave this "hell" known as the academy. It wasn't just how boring it was, it was how **extremely** boring it was. Sure it made sense if a civilian would take these classes or a newly born child of low tier clans. There was barely teaching actual Shinobi techniques or jutsu. Only the dubbed academy three jutsu, consisting of the substitute, henge, and clone. That every child with a decent understanding of chakra could complete within their second year. Even the sparring was just a higher level of kids basically play fighting. They taught each kid the exact same taijutsu stance, a stance so bad that if you stepped one foot outside the village you would most likely die within minutes. And to throw more oil onto an already burning fire; the acceptable passing grade for shuriken and kunai throwing was a 4/10. A four! That's basically telling the students 'Now don't worry kids, if you can barely hit a stationary opponent you surely won't hit one moving!'

Naruto visibly scoffed at his thoughts, just the mere idea of the damned academy brought back awful memories. In the beginning, it was hard just being in his sibling's shadow, since almost every kid and teacher praised them for basically breathing. Even later on he was getting overlooked for the more smarter kids in the class, like Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. And ever since Natsu and Narumi graduated from the academy at the age of nine, a whopping four years earlier than normal. His siblings were labeled prodigies of a new generation. While Naruto somehow got the title of 'Dope', since he had no special power of a bijuu like Natsu and Narumi, or even special training. And since their graduation, if possible his parents managed to pull even further away from Naruto. Spending most of their time and effort accelerating the training of the two 'Namikaze Prodigies'. While he didn't spend much time at his house anymore, he usually spent the night at Shikamaru's house since they become fast friends after the talk on the cliff. He wasn't sure just how far exactly Natsu and Narumi were compared to him. While he knew he had gotten stronger, Naruto just didn't have the right training or a sensei to even teach him. And it proved rather difficult to grow when it seemed like no one wanted him to. But he now had his trump card, the last gift that Shisui-niisan had given him.

The Sharingan.

He first discovered that he had the Sharingan after he saw his two siblings wearing the village headband, after finding out that they did in fact graduate early. It explained why he still had his left eye and only adorned a scar over his socket. Sure Naruto wasn't 100% sure on exactly what happened on that day, but he was sure he had lost his eye. And he technically did lose _his_ eye. After he realized he had the Uchiha clan doujutsu he quickly rushed out of the house and to his signature training ground. While he really didn't know how to work the Sharingan. It felt like it was getting simpler and simpler as the days went by.

Naruto groaned, he was slightly disappointed in his progress in actually using the Sharingan, he wasn't a master by any means. He would say he was about an average Uchiha genin when it comes to using it, but the feat was impressive for a non-Uchiha who contained the Sharingan. He did add a lot more genjutsu to his arsenal since he got the doujutsu since the element of surprise would benefit him greatly catching his opponent completely off guard. They would automatically be drawn to his eyes and bam. Caught under a genjutsu without even realizing.

That's part of the reason why no one knew that he had the Sharingan. He wanted to keep the elemental of surprise until he couldn't hide it anymore. Also, it wouldn't look too good if someone suddenly popped up having a Sharingan after the Uchiha massacre, especially a non-Uchiha. And even after getting close with Shikamaru he still debated whether or not to tell the Nara genius. And he didn't tell his family for...well obvious reasons, but the worst was keeping this a secret from Sasuke. While he and Sasuke weren't really _best_ friends, they did hang out from time to time. Strangely enough, it was Sasuke that came up to him first.

 _ **Flashback**_

Two weeks have passed since the horrible Uchiha massacre, And since Naruto realized he now had a Sharingan implanted into his left eye. Naruto wanted to smile at that, the pain was still fresh. But the mere thought of Shisui giving him the most powerful doujutsu did bring a smile to his face. Naruto smiled a small smile, looking at his reflection in the lake. He was sitting on a pier with his feet dangling over the edge. His Sharingan eye active, showing his three tomoe as he stared at his reflection. Naruto let his thoughts drift off. Letting the full moon shine down over the black abyss, illuminating the lake giving off a peaceful personality to the lake. While it was already past 11 at night, he knew his parents wouldn't be waiting up for him. That thought made Naruto frown.

After his talk with his father in the hospital, it seemed that he wanted to finally reconnect as a family, well that was certainly the feeling that Naruto got anyway. While Minato did seem worried about Naruto's health when he was in the hospital. As soon as he got home everything went right back to normal, if so even got worse. Since Natsu and Narumi graduated early more of his mother's attention got put into their training. His father was a little less involved since his duties as Hokage have been taking up most of his time since the massacre. Suddenly a loud creaking sound broke Naruto out of his thoughts, after frantically deactivating his doujutsu he turned his head to see someone he wasn't expecting. It was Uchiha Sasuke, the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan. Naruto stayed silent as the black haired boy walked over to him slowly. After a few more steps he finally came to the blonde, his onyx eyes looking at Naruto's sapphire as he took a seat. Naruto looked away from Sasuke, the boy slightly awkward since he had never talked to the Uchiha before. Several minutes went by as they stayed silent, letting the warm breeze caress their bodies. The air was soothing and it slightly helped Naruto calm his nerves.

"In the hospital, you mentioned something about Shisui-san."

Naruto blinked in sudden surprise at being addressed. The blonde looked over at Sasuke to see the pricing onyx eyes almost glaring at him. Naruto pursed his lips, the sudden intensity Sasuke was sending his way was quite intimidating. Sasuke continued" When you woke up, you said you wanted to stay with Shisui-san." Naruto slowly nodded his head. He didn't know anyone else was in that room, thought just himself and the nurses. A small smile played on his lips.

"Shisui-niisan was the one taught me everything I know. He basically raised me for almost 2 years."

Sasuke raised a lone eyebrow at Naruto's words. Raised him? Coming from a son of a Kage it made almost zero sense. Sasuke questioned the blonde about what he meant. The answer he received stunned Sasuke.

"It's just my partners don't really include me in the family. Everything usually revolves around Natsu and Narumi."

Sasuke simple stared at Naruto in complete shock. The Uchiha finally looked away, looking back at his own reflection in the crystal clear lake. His eyes wandered over to the reflection of the boy sitting next to him. Noticing the large vertical scar over his left eye making Sasuke feel something twinge within him.

"You know it was my brother that killed the entire clan."

The blonde snapped his head over to Sasuke in disbelief. Naruto's eyes softened, while he didn't know much about the massacre, only that Shisui didn't actually die in the midst of it all. All he knew was that Itachi is the one that committed the genocide. He had no idea Sasuke was related to him. "I came to you because Shisui-san was Itachi's best friend. They did everything together." Naruto nodded, he did remember hearing Shisui bring up Itachi on more than one occasion. He pursued his lips yet again, he was most likely the only one to know that the Uchiha were planning a coup d'etat, thanks to Shisui's letters and Itachi slaughtered them to prevent it. The thought to tell Sasuke right now quickly passed through his head. But it was kept a secret for a reason, and he would honor that secrecy until he was forced to make a decision.

"I hate him...I hate him so much! I want to avenge my clan and kill that bastard for what he did!"

"That's not a good way to think about it."

Sasuke glared over at Naruto, his head snapping over to him as he let out a snarl. His fists clenched so tight blood started to leak from his palms. "And what do you know! You only lost one person that day...I lost everyone that ever mattered to me!"

Naruto recoiled in slight surprise, but he managed to hold his ground and shake his head. "Shisui-niisan once told me that it's okay to hate people, but you should never let that blind you from seeing what really matters" He said making Sasuke falter slightly. The raven-haired child found it harder to maintain its glare. "And what matters is that you had that special time with your family, a loving brother that is still out there somewhere, even if you hate him," he said making Sasuke go wide-eyed. The glare leaving the Uchiha's face as he processed every word Naruto sent his way. He never thought of it like that. Naruto looked over at him and sent a sad smile his way, the pain shining off his two blue eyes.

"I never got that special time with my family that I've always wanted. And my brother isn't out there somewhere."

 _ **Flashback End**_

Ever since then the Namikaze and Uchiha were more not best friends, they did sometimes hang out together with Shikamaru (since Sasuke had nowhere to go and Naruto was seemingly not wanted). They all got along pretty well since all of them were reserved in there own right. Naruto paused at his thoughts, sometimes it was like they were actually completely alone, since neither Shikamaru or Sasuke was much of talkers. Naruto looked around his emptying classroom. Most of the chairs were already long forgotten, there were only about 4 students counting himself as he waited to get called up. All he had to do was the basic academy three jutsu, they already passed both the throwing portion and the written test last night. So the blonde waited, waited, and waited for one hour to get called. He mentally sighed, even in test form he was almost at the very bottom.

"Next up, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto silently cheered as he jumped over his desk and down to the front of the room. The rest of kids that were waiting to be called rolled their eyes. Most of the class didn't really care for the dope of the academy. His grades were just average and even below most of the clan heirs. So seeing Naruto attempt to show off (in their eyes anyway) left a bitter taste in their mouth. Naruto ignores the looks sent his way and entered the room where the academy instructors were holding the exam. Once he walked through the large door he was met with his teachers for the past 5 years. Iruka Umino and Mizuki Suzo. Mizuki was just like everyone else, he showered Natsu and Narumi with unneeded praise and kept him in the dust to be forgotten. Iruka was much better in the aspect of actually _teaching_ all kids no matter who they were. While Naruto was still greatly overshadowed, Iruka was the only one that gave him a chance to actually prove himself as a capable shinobi. And while his results were minuscule compared to his siblings, he still tried nonetheless.

"Okay, Naruto you know the drill. Let's see what you can do."

Naruto wanted to scowl at what Iruka said. He's pretty sure Natsu and Narumi didn't have to go through all the miscellaneous

shit that he had to do, like write a 4 page report on 'The Importance of Chakra'. He performed the necessary hand seals and a clone of himself came to life right next to him. Within a few seconds the clone of Naruto then was engulfed in smoke, turning into a perfect copy of Iruka even down to the last detail. The real Naruto went to smack the clone on the head, before his hand made contact the clone then used a quick substitution with a chair that was in the corner of the room. Soft clapping sounds echoed throughout the tiny room as Mizuki offered a strain smile. Thankfully Iruka's looked real. The clone hendged as Iruka dispersed itself as Iruka offered the boy a village headband.

"Great job Naruto! Congratulating on finally graduating! Impressive move making your clone do the required jutsu. But try not to show off so much."

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. He wasn't surprised in the least, but he knew if anybody else performed like that, it would call for 'bonus points'. And on _finally graduating_? He scoffed, even when they aren't here he is getting compared to his siblings. Naruto held his hand out and shook his head. Iruka raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Naruto then reached into his pouch on his leg and unclipped the hatch. After rummaging inside for a few moments he pulled out the familiar headband that Shisui had given him all their years ago. The scared headband and the aged green cloth making both chunin raise an eyebrow. He tied the headband around his forehead, ignoring the looks of confusion sent his way

"Oi Naruto remember to come back later today at 3 for Team Assignments!"

Finally stepping outside he felt a weight get lifted off his shoulder. He was free, finally free! It felt so good to finally be done with that hell! After a few seconds outside he saw his best friend with his arms folded leaning on a tree just outside. Naruto offered the Nara a small wave making him push himself off the tree. "Awe how special waiting for your best friend after graduation."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he scratched the back of his head, yawning as he did so. "Well Choji already went to eat with his parents, a pre celebration with his family. So your all that's left." Naruto grinned at his friend throwing his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder earning a yelp from the Nara "Please we all know you love me."

A sudden scoff reached both boys ears as Sasuke walked over to him, his headband wrapped around his forehead. Naruto looked over to him in surprise. "The Uchiha genius graces us with his presence? Did hell finally freeze over?"

Shikamaru nudged his friend in the ribs making Naruto yelp. Sasuke glared over at Naruto and crossed his arms. Sasuke certainly has changed since the massacre. While at the start he was very cold and dark, swearing revenge on his brother for slaughtering his clan. But after his talk with Naruto on the pier he changed again, and this time in a good way. He would never admit it to anyone, but he held Naruto in very high regards, and respects him more than most people. He owes him that much since Naruto helped him out in a very dark time. Naruto was the only one that left a impression on him after all. Naruto wasn't nearly as gifted as his siblings and after finding out what Naruto's life truly was, it made his respect for the blonde grow. Again not like he would ever admit it.

"What ever baka. And i see you graduated, surprised you managed to make it through." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's smirk, Shikamaru sighed next to them, he could already hear the blondes response in his head. "Tch. Please even 2nd years could pass that test. Least most people scored higher than a 89 on the written test."

" _And there it is."_

Shikamaru groaned to himself as he heard Sasuke rebuttal back full force. This year in the academy Sasuke was the only clan heir to score below a 90% on the written portion on the graduation test. And Naruto was never one to pass up a chance to mess with Sasuke. Everyone knew how angry Sasuke got wherever someone mentioned it. Most people were too intimidated to say anything to the Uchiha genius, everyone but Naruto. No matter the reason, no matter the conversation. The blonde always managed to find a way to slip it into day to day conversation.

Naruto suddenly stopped mid sentence as the trio looked over to the streets. Most of the gradation class turned over as screeches and yells echoed into the summer air. Naruto frowned as one of the last people he wanted to see came walking over to him. Sasuke flanked his right while Shikamaru had his left, both having matching grimaces. They both know exactly how the Namikaze family treated their friend. To say they were disgusted was a true understatement. It made them nauseous down to there very core, to think that some people so prestigious would literally abandon a child. "Hey Otōto, how did the graduation go? I see you managed to pass."

The feminine voice belonged to none other than Narumi Namikaze, the only daughter. Her headband secretly tied around her forehead. But the most distinguish feature was not her headband, it was the dark chunin vest she sported over her black t shirt. Narumi offered her brother a smile, moved her eyes over the three newly made genin. The past 2 years have been very difficult for Narumi. It wasn't until she noticed that Naruto hasn't been home in literally _months_ that something has been terribly wrong with her brother. And slowly but surely everything came crashing down on her like a pile of bricks. Remembering exactly how her their parents left Naruto and how she never seemed to care.

In truth she felt like shit every time she saw the boy, it was a painful reminder of her failure as a older sister. She tried asking her parents about why they won't train or even acknowledge Naruto's presence, not once has she gotten a real answer. So each time she brushed it off, still believing they have a real reason. Then there was their brother Natsu. He followed the example of his parents, and while he didn't ignore the blonde completely he wouldn't treat him like a real brother either. And that was her biggest problem with both her brothers. She's had countless of arguments with Natsu on trying to incorporate Naruto back into their lives. But each time it always failed with either Naruto refusing to do anything with them, or Natsu getting fed up with Naruto's stubbornness.

Naruto grunted at his sister his eyes glacing everywhere else besides his sister. "Yes i did. Is there a reason you are here Narumi?" the red headed girl quickly nodded her head as she forced back a frown. She took a few moments to respond "Well i wanted to see how my little brother was before my mission." she said trying her best to sound as real as possible. Honesty she did forget all about Naruto's graduation today. Luckily she was leaving from the West gate or she wouldn't have seen the giant sign on the academy saying 'Graduation!'. "Besides" Narumi continued "I was curious on how much stronger you have gotten."

" _And Kurama says to be wary of you for some reason."_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, turning on his heel and mentioning for his friend's to follow him. He scoffed "As strong I can be without any help." He spoke effectively ending the conversation. Narumi frowned at Naruto's back, she wasn't surprised by his answer. But she was sorely disappointed. She gave a heavy sigh and soon left the academy grounds. She had a mission to get to after all.

Shikamaru elbowed Naruto in the side softly making the blonde turn to him. The Nara raised an eyebrow "You good man?" Naruto once again shrugged his shoulders, the sudden anger already gone from his body.

"As good as I'll ever be."

Sasuke snorted at his side, hands rested in his pockets as they entered the academy classroom once more. Almost every seat was taken apart from a row of three in the front. Sounds of laughter echoed through the halls as kids talked loudly about finally graduating. But sadly there presence did not get ignored, a few heads turned over to them. Especially a head of pink and and blonde. Naruto and Shikamaru gave a groan as they covered their ears.

" **SASUKE-KUN!"**

Sasuke flinched at his name as two almost identical rockets came blasting off towards him. Naruto and Shikamaru took a few steps backwards leaving Sasuke to his misery. The Uchiha sent them a pleading look, one of the only emotions he allowed his friends to see across his face. The pink rocket snuggled into Sasuke's right shoulder, emitting a moan of content from her lips. While the blonde was on his back leaning on his neck.

"Sasuke-kun i missed you so much! Did you miss me?"

Before he even had a chance to respond the blonde on his back scowled.

"Like hell he would miss you forehead! We all know who he truly misses here."

"Oh yeah Ino-pig!? I bet he doesn't even know your name!"

"You just said my name baka!"

"W-well whatever Ino-pig!"

Naruto shot an amused glance over at Sasuke. That would be Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. The two leaders of the Uchiha fanclub, while most girls in the class praised the Uchiha. Sakura and Ino were the only two that actually vocalized it. Every. Single. Day.

Sure it was funny for a few days, seeing how bad they had it for Sasuke, and it was always fun to see Sasuke's misfortune. But now it turned to a basic obsession for Sasuke, and while the Uchiha was still miserable...no it still made Naruto laugh.

Thankfully (and luckily for Sasuke) the scarred chunin from earlier entered the classroom. He saw the commotion in the center of the room and his eyebrow twitched. He was so happy this year was over.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!"

Iruka smiled when now every student took their seats. He cleared his throat before he started talking. "Okay i want to say once again, congrats on graduating!" cheers broke out in the classroom. "And this year the team assignments are a little different." he said making the students raise their eyebrow on confusion. Iruka walked around and turned the folder in his arms around showing it to the class. "Usually we assign new genin to there jounin senseis within the week. But this years graduating class showed exponential growth and strength that Hokage-sama and I have decided that today is the day where we assign the teams."

(Teams 1-6 are fodder we will skip them)

"Now Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Ken Gasai. Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" Sasuke's head fell forward and smacked his desk while Sakura jumped up and down in happiness. Naruto shot Sasuke a look of pity before Iruka continued. "Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga. Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." All the clan heirs nodded their heads at their team. The more enthusiastic Kiba gave a happy yell. "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. So Team 10 will he Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka. Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Ino groaned loudly complaining why Kami seemed to hate her. Chōji just smiled while Shikamaru was….asleep.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion. His eyes scanning the classroom as he started to count the students. _"25, 26, 27. What the hell i'm the 28th graduate?"_ he thought to himself with a frown. The class was uneven and every kid has now been put into a squad except him. He was the only one left, Sasuke seemed to notice as well and looked at Naruto with the same amount of confusion. Iruka continued, his eyes looking down at his file in shock. "Well this is new. Team 11 will consist of Naruto Namikaze, Sai, and Shizuka. Sensei will be Anko Mitarashi."

The class went silent, no one even knew who those last two kids are! Iruka saw his students confusion and was right there with them. He read off the file. "Sai was trained under anbu tutelage with the village elder Danzo's supervision. Shizuka is a transfer student from Nadeshiko Village. She moved here last week so I hope you will make them both feel welcomed."

After a few moments of letting it all sink in Iruka explained where they would meet their instructors.

"Team 7, Kakashi will be up on the roof. Team 8, Kurenai will be at training ground 21. Team 10, Asuma will be at training ground 99. Team 11, Anko will be at training ground 4."

 _ **Time Skip - After Class**_

Naruto stayed silent as he made his way to training ground 4. It was the closest training ground to the academy and the walk was only about 10 minutes. On his way his thoughts drifted to his supposed two teammates. The other male on his team was a boy names Sai, no surname. He was trained by a man named Danzo and was finally able to graduate. Naruto had no idea what to think of Sai, he hasn't met the boy yet but he was a little skeptical. He was with anbu all this time, his strength would probably be way more advanced than a regular genin. And the lone female, Shizuka, also no surname. Now she was a total enigma. He's never heard of Nadeshiko Village before, and the knot info he had of her was she was already a genin befortransferringng over. So her strength would not be something to laugh about either. So that raised the question, was he as strong as his two mystery teammates?

He gave a sigh as he finally entered the training ground, suddenly feeling inferior. As he was walking up he saw two kids almost his exact age. His brain quickly realizing who they were as he got closer to them. The boy was none other than Sai. He had long black hair with even blacker eyes. His hair was parted in the middle showing off his Konoha headband. He was wearing a grey shirt that ended right under his chest, allowing his pale midriff to be exposed. He had on black pants with his tan ninja pouch on his back. He had a large scroll on his back and he was drawing something on a lone piece of paper.

His eyes moved over to the lone girl. She also had jet black, her bangs threatening to fall into her emerald eyes. Her hair covering her headband from sight. She was wearing a tight blue shirt, with a black cape style going down to her waist showing off her developing cleavage. She had on tight black pants on with matching combat boots. Shizuka was the first to notice Naruto's entrance. Her green eyes sized the blonde up. He was wearing a regular white t shirt with a zipped up red hoodie. He had loose shinobi pants that ended at his ankles. His green sandals matching the cloth on his headband perferly. His unruly blonde locks falling into his eyes, only being kept up from his headband. She narrowed her eyes at Naruto, something seemed off about the blonde. And she didn't know a lot of new graduates to already have a scar.

"Im Shizuka."

Naruto sweat dropped, well she didn't sound much like a talker. Sai finally looked up, his onyx eyes dead of any emotion, but a small smile formed on his lips. "Hello i'm Sai." he said as he gave a formal bow. Naruto feeling awkward just smiled there way, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his head.

"Well I'm Naruto..Uzumaki."

That was another recent development that has occurred in the blondes life. It's been a long time since Naruto felt like an actual Namikaze, every time someone would associate him with that family. He would always feel like the disappointment or unwanted child. So that's why he came to call himself Uzumaki. It was a small change, but it made himself feel better.

An awkward silence fell over the new genin, no one really knowing how to start a conversation. Naruto rubbed his neck as his eyes moved over his two new teammates. Shizuka noticed his lingering gaze and glared at Naruto. "And what are you looking at pretty boy?" Naruto scoffed over at her, but he couldn't hide the soft blush that now resided on his cheeks. He avoided her eyes "Tch."

Sai smiled at them both. His eyes turning into upside down U's. "You two make a cute couple."

Both they heads snapped to Sai. Shizuka seemingly more angry sent a kunai his way. "And what's that supposed to mean painter?!"

"I mean it's pretty obvious."

Shikazu glared over at Naruto, the blonde hiding a blush as the words left him subconsciously. "I didn't ask you baka!"

Sai never lost his smile, he set the paper he was drawing on back to the floor. "Blondie try not to get tits angry. She has a temper."

Shizuka's face heated up as she threw her arms over her chest. Naruto let a snicker leave his mouth. The raven headed girl grew angerer, but before she could do anything about it, a loud sizzling sound echoed out as a kunai embedded itself right in the center of all three genin. All three genin widened their eyes at the seal that was hanging from the back.

"Get back!"

Naruto tackled Shizuka away as Sai jumped backwards just in time, a loud explosion shook the area while Naruto fell to the ground with Shizuka on top of him. Sai landed next to them, his large scroll was now on the floor with his pen in his right hand. Both Naruto and Shizuka got to their feet and stood next to Sai. Naruto held a kunai in his hand while Shizuka was weaponless. "What the hell was that?" Naruto spoke, his eyes traveling a mile a minute around the clearing. Trying to locate any sign of danger, Shizuka responded.

"That was most likely our sensei. It would explain why she wasn't at the training ground on time."

Sai nodded his head, after a few brush strokes 2 small birds made of ink raised themselves from his scroll and took into the forest. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the ability, checking it off of ninja abilities that he didn't know existed. "My birds are looking around right now. No one spotted." Sai said as he stayed in his position, the remaining students circled Sai watching the perimeter. Naruto continued for Sai "All other genin tests all revolved around teamwork, I don't imagine this one being any different."

Suddenly Sai widened his eyes, both teammates witnessed this and before they could speak a large sized snake came raining down at the. Its mouth open showing its large fangs as his attempted to devour Sai. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Sai. His hands forming quick hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Shield Jutsu!"

Naruto spun his arms rapidly as a large shield made of pure water formed from his hands. It was large enough to just cover his head as the snake bit down. The fangs connected with the water as it splashed upwards obscuring the vision of both Naruto and the snake. Suddenly he felt a foot jump on his back and he looked up to see Shizuka propel herself from his back. She spun in the air as what looked like hundreds of kunai rained down at the snake. "Ninja Art: Kunai Volley!"

One by one each kunai stuck themselves

Into the snakes body. Pained hissing sounds escaped the snake mouth as it released his jaw from Naruto's water jutsu. The blonde jumped backwards, letting the jutsu break down as Sai jumped to the side scroll in hand.

Sadly they didn't communicate well enough as they collided, Naruto smacked Sai in the mouth as they tumbled and rolled on the ground. Shizuka landed next to the groaning boys as she glared down at them. Naruto got to his feet rubbing his head "Way to mess that up baka's!" Shizuka hissed as Sai smiled over at her. He got to his feet as he gave a few more strokes on the scroll "Its okay tits it was an accident."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ninja Art: Bear Attack."

A huge bear made of pure ink materialized out of the scroll, it easily towered over the three genin as it raced off to the snake. Another sound of a kunai soared through the air right at Naruto. The blonde seeing it coming reflected it with his own, Shizuka moved fast as she caught the deflected kunai at the hilt as a purple headed girl game crashing down to the clearing. She held a huge white sign in her hands while confetti exploded from the mouths of two snakes that were around her legs.

 _Welcome the Amazing and Sexy Anko Mitarashi!_

All three genin stared dumbfounded, this was their sensei? No one said a word while Anko just smiled happily to them. Sure she was late, it wasn't her fault she forgot about her genin team and then proceeded to make the sign and convince the snakes to use confetti.

See not her fault.

"Y-your our sensei?"

Shizuka gasped out as her eyes widened in pure astonishment. The sexy jounin swayed her purple hair to the side and offered her a wink. Sai looked over at Naruto and pointed his thumb over at Anko. "It seems tits-sensei deserves the name more."

Naruto's spine stiffened as he gave a sideways glance over to the now enraged Shizuka and confused Anko. Shizuka smacked Sai on the head (really hard) making the black haired boy fall flat on his face. "And what's supposed to mean!" she quickly snapped her head to Naruto aiming the kunai at his throat "And I swear if you anything I will lodge this kunai right in your jugular"

"If anything is getting lodged into something i'll be doing it."

Anko's voice spoke clearly, echoing in the clearing as she appeared right behind Shizuka, the feeling of cold steel on the young girls neck as time seemed to freeze. Shizuka still had her grip on Sai while Naruto was still looking down the barrel of a kunai. Anko's voice was sickeningly sweet, the huge smile forever glued to her face. Shizuka cringed at her sensei "Now don't be afraid of little ol' me. I won't hurt ya." she said as she slowly dragged the kunai over her neck softly.

"I would only tortue you slowly for threatening a fellow Konoha shinobi. Just imagine the soft kunai." her voice passed her lips smoothly, making Shizuka sick to her stomach. Anko pushed the kunai deeper into her skin drawing a small amount of blood. "Just a little deeper-"

Suddenly Shizuka's body erupted into gold confetti, Anko looked on in shock as she jumped backwards as the confetti hit the ground, she looked behind her as she saw the huge snake she sent after the genin was now dead. That bear having ripped it to shreds, while Naruto and the remaining of his team were standing next to the ink bear. Shizuka looked over at Naruto in shock while Sai remained impassive. Naruto grinned at his sensei's expression, as a sudden hand grabbed the back of Anko's body pressing a kunai to her throat. The purple haired kunoichi's eyes glanced to her side to see an exact copy of Naruto behind her.

"Genjutsu, pretty effective isn't it?"

Anko returned the grin, "When did you cast it?"

Naruto explained "The moment you put the kunai to Shizuka's throat."

Okay that was partly the truth, while Anko was distracted on Shizuka and Sai was facing the ground. He had time to hide his face and activate his Sharingan. He was able to catch Anko's eyes for a split second before she was put under one of his most powerful genjutsu. It was a risky move on Naruto's part, his teammates didn't see him weave any hand seals (if they even saw anything to begin with), but he did enjoy the look of pure disbelief on Shizuka's face as he walked over to her and just pushed Anko's arms away. While Sai did look shocked for a moment, Naruto really couldn't tell since it went away as soon as it saw it.

Anko let out loud booming laughter as she easily dispatched the clone of Naruto right behind her. It erupted into water soaking the back of her brown trench coat. She took a few steps closer to the new genin and smirked. Her tongue coming out to lick her lips hungrily. "I will say you three surprised me greatly. Not only were you able to kill that snake." she said pointing her thumb over at the dead snake. "You managed to surprise a jounin level ninja, and you did it with amazing teamwork with only knowing each other for not even an hour. I'll say that's worthy of passing."

Naruto physical beamed at the praise, since he didn't receive it a lot it always made his heart flutter when he got it. Shizuka was a lot more composed singe she was already a genin from her hometown. But she couldn't stop the small grin from forming. Sai remained impassive, his eyes stayed blank but a faintest smile was noticeable, it was subtle but still there.

"Now we are officially Team 11! Not get ready for fucking hell!"


	6. Arc 2: Part 2

"The mission is simple, we get in there, retrieve M-san and get away as fast as possible. Avoid and casualties if possible, and make sure he is _alive_."

A soft powerful feminine voice rang through the forest clearing. Bouncing off the decaying oak trees letting it linger in the Summer air. The tone was dark, the holder of the voice being horrible serious as her hands rested on one of the trees. Her fingernails trying to pierce the dying bark as her piercing blue eyes wandering over the two shinobi in front of her. The voice belonged to the one and only Narumi Namikaze. Her father, the Hokage put her in charge of a simple retrieval mission just outside the border of Konoha. While this isn't her first mission as captain, it didn't stop her from being deathly serious. One of her teammates had to fight back a scoff, his yellow eyes rolled at her words. "We know the mission details. We are your _seniors_ after all." the man spoke with so much disdain as his eyes narrowed. He's always hated the special treatment the damned Namikaze's got. He's been a chunin, more specifically an elite chunin for 2 years. He should be the one in charge. He had the experience, the mentality. Not this damned female Namikaze. Narumi ignored the obvious jab and turned her back to her squad. She quickly scanned over the area, her eyes coming to rest on a old looking cabin that was just outside of Tizuna Town. Letting the soft breeze flow over her body, allowing the air to slightly calm her. "Refrain from using that tone with me Sachi-san. I am your superior and I won't take your attitude."

The now dubbed Sachi bristled where he stood, having to fight back a scowl. He pursed his lips, reluctantly awaiting orders.

"Sachi-san and I will get in the building from the left side. Taki-san I want you to open a clearing for us, there should be guards positioned almost everywhere; being a sensor i'm sure you already know where there positioned." Taki muttered a quick yes, not wanting to interrupt Narumi for to long "There's three guards on each side of the building" he walked closer to Narumi and pointed to the far east "Hiding in the trees are another set of three, but there chakra signatures are much larger, high chunin if I had to estimate." Narumi nodded her head, "Formation Omega, begin from the west." Her bangs feel toward slightly, obscuring her vision and shadowing her eyes,

"Mission Start "

 _ **Konoha - 3 Weeks Later**_

"Sai I'll fucking kill you!"

Shizuka yelled as what seemed like a hundred kunai left her palms as they soared through the air all aimed over to the black haired teammate of Team 11. Sai wasn't a prideful man, hell he didn't have that many emotions since he was taken into the anbu at such a young age. And he knows that for as long as he lives, he will never admit that he was scared at this very moment. _Really fucking scared._ Shizuka tossed another kunai, this one barely nicking Sai across the check. Naruto watched from the sidelines in pity. While he did find the 'affectionate' nickname Tits for Shizuka to be quite funny, he knew it was gonna bite the boy in the ass someday. He didn't expect it to be barely three weeks after becoming an official team. So here he was now witnessing a murder attempt while he periodically had to sidestep from a kunai that Shizuka missed Sai with.

There team training with Anko has ended a while ago, she quickly left the training ground and all three genin decided to stay to get a little extra training in. The only rule she gave was to conserve chakra and try and not get to fatigued. That they would meet at the west gate in a few hours.

And just short of two hours went by before all hell broke loose with Naruto's teammates.

"Shizuka knock it off. At least give him some breathing room."

The raven headed genin snapped her head over the Naruto and gave one of her meanest glares. Her grip tightening around her kunai as her emerald eyes locked within Naruto's own sapphire. Shizuka scoffed as she put her kunai away letting Sai walk off free. Her eyes never leaving Naruto's. After seeing Sai walk off he let a small smile grace his lips, Sai was very, very sweaty but other than a few cuts here and there he looked perfectly fine. He turned to Sai just in time to miss Shizuka's ears go warm.

"You okay?"

Sai gave a hesitant nod of gratitude to the blonde as he smiled. "Yes, it was a good workout"

"Please all you did was run around for an hour!"

"Cardio is important."

Naruto sighed as he watched the two start to bicker once again, well more like Sai just lead Shizuka on until she got fed up and brought her weapons out. Naruto got both their attention before speaking "Why don't we all go get something to eat? As a team? We still have some time until our next mission."

Both Sai and Shizuka looked at Naruto is sudden surprise. Naruto sweatdropped, he didn't think it was such a strange thing to ask. They were a team after all. And they haven't done anything as a team since...well they haven't at all. Naruto chuckled nervously at their blank expressions "We could go to that new ramen shop that just opened, I heard it's pretty good." After a few more moments of a tense silence Shizuka nodded.

"Yeah sure. Lead the way."

"Three miso ramen for me please!"

"One seafood ramen please."

"I'll have what tit-uhh the lady is having."

Naruto snickered as Sai quickly shut his insult down by the dark glare Shizuka sent his way. After giving the chef their orders a awkward silence fell over them. Neither really knowing what to say or even how to talk to each other. "So" Naruto started effectively grabbing the attention of the two genin "Why don't we finally get to know one another? Like what we like and dislike?" He finished with a smile. He noticed there hesitant looks and gave an awkward laugh "Okay I'll go first then. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are training, being with my friends, turtles and Shisui-niisan. I dislike people who abandon anyone, rapists, the usual. And my dream, my dream is to make Shisui-niisan proud." He said his voice turning deathly serious surprising how two teammates. In the last few weeks they really haven't seen Naruto serious at any moment. Sure they have only done training exercises and a LOT of D rank missions. But this was something entirely different. It seemed like he was much older, way to old for a 13 year old. Sai was the first to recover but he felt something trigger within him, his eyes flashed with an foreign emotion that he hasn't felt in years.

"My name is Sai. I like to paint, I dislike the same things you do. My dream. My dream, I guess I don't have one."

"WHAT?! You don't have a dream?" All seriousness that Naruto previously had was now completely faded away. His hands slammed in the table making his ramen broth leak out of his bowl as he caught the attention of other occupants within the stand. Naruto didn't waver "Is there nothing you ever wanted to do? Or to be?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Sai once again felt the unfamiliar, familiar trigger inside of him once again. He sat there in stunned silence. Anything he thought he should say died in his throat, his mind going to quick to think of an appropriate response. "My dream is to finish my brothers book." Naruto smiled wide. His eyes turned into upside down U's. He praised Sai for having a meaningful dream, then looked over at Shizuka.

The transfer shinobi gave a deep sigh, not really liking the idea of sharing her personal interests. She never did something like this in her home village, "My name is Shizuka. I like training, animals and making dolls." She blushes bright red as she noticed both her teammates raise their eyebrows in shock and confusion(mainly Naruto). "I dislike the same things you guys do. Plus some. And my dream is to become the world's strongest kunoichi."

Naruto smiled wide over at Shizuka. "That's great! See I told you guys this was gonna be fun-"

"Well well well, if it isn't my Otōto."

Naruto felt himself tense up, Shizuka and Sai both noticed Naruto's sudden demeanor change. They turned their heads over to the front of the stand to see the fabled Natsu Namikaze leaning in the stand. A smirk plastered on his face, his chunin vest glowing as he had an open red coat over it. His village headband wrapped around his neck hanging loosely as he crossed his arms. He held his head up high, his smirk if possible seemed to stretch further across his face. His eyes switched over to the rest of the team. "You both will have to excuse my Otōto here. He gets overzealous most of the time."

Naruto clenched his fists as he kept his back to his brother. His whole family always found a way to ruin a good opportunity. When he's with friends, his team, or alone time. They always find a way to make his life more and more miserable. He had no words for his brother, wanting his very presence gone from the shop

Shizuka on the other hand was showing signs of pure bewilderment. She snapped her head over to Naruto "Wait b-brother? What are you talking about?"

Natsu chuckled as he reached over and threw his arm around Shizuka. The black haired girl blushed from the sudden PDA but couldn't look away from his amethyst purple eyes staring back at her, mere inches away from her face. "Oh he didn't tell you? It was always hard to be kept under our shadows after all so I can't blame him."

"What are you doing here Natsu." Naruto growled between his teeth, the mere presence of his brother bothering him more than he originally thought. Natsu is the one family member he saw the least, he was usually always on missions or training with their mother or father. Natsu grunted as he removed himself from the black headed girl and grabbed a bag of ramen that was sitting on the counter.

"Tou-san asked me to pick up some ramen for the trip."

This time Naruto looked back to see his brother. His eyes frowning in confusion. Natsu smirked again, "Oh yes did I forget to mention? Tou-San and ka-san are taking me to mount myoboku to practice my sage training a year early."

Naruto felt his blood run cold, his eyes went wide as Natsu held his head up. Satisfied with the reaction he got from Naruto he turned to leave the stand. "It was great seeing you and your team Otōto." With one last glance back his purple eyes darkened considerably. "Just try to keep up."

A tense silence shifted through the air as soon as Natsu left. Naruto's eyes were downcast, his hair falling past his forehead as his team mates sat their awkwardly. Shizuka reacted first as she patted Naruto on the shoulder "Hey I don't really know what just happened but-"

"It's fine Shizuka." Naruto said interrupting her as he patted her own hand down with his before sliding hers off. "You don't have to worry about me. Let's go, It should be about six. Anko-sensei told us to meet her at the west gate." He said getting out of his seat and leaving the restaurant. Shizuka frowned as she turned over to Sai in confusion. "What just happened?"

Sai shook his head, looking over at the untouched ramen bowl at Naruto's seat. "In my time training with the anbu I knew that Naruto was related to the Namikazes. But I didn't know they held so much disdain for one another."

"But why wouldn't Naruto tell us something like that? We've been a team for 3 weeks!"

"He probably doesn't trust us yet. It's a good mindset for a shinobi to have."

Sai pushed off his seat and motioned Shizuka to follow. "Come on Tits, let's not keep whisker-kun and snake-sensei waiting."

Shizuka couldn't even find it in her self to yell at Sai this time.

 **Xx**

"Okay my cute genin! This mission is very easy so I better not hear any complaining! We are to deliver this letter." The purple headed jounin of team 11 raises her arm to show the neatly packaged letter in her hand "to the head of Jisu village, her name is Asama Lima and the village is only a couple hours away. And this is labeled as our first C tank mission!" Anko explained loudly throwing her arms up in the air in emphasis, hopes to see her slaves- uhh genin yell in excitement with her. She pouted when she saw that all three wearing the exact same look of melancholic/thoughtful expressions on their faces. Shizuka was the only one who showed any real excitement about the mission as she broke out into a small grin.

Without awaiting a response Anko took the lead in front, Sai and Shizuka flaking her sides with Naruto watching the back. A comfortable silence fell over the team as Naruto was lost in his own thoughts. _"Sage training, Natsu is starting sage training."_

Sage training, a specific type of training that only a handful of people in the world can even practice. It's the art of blending natural energy into your own chakra system to create Senjustu chakra. It powers up your senses, chakra capacity, and over all taijutsu and ninjutsu strengths. Allowing the user to create new techniques with their new chakra. Naruto learned about sage more a year before his parents started to focus more on his siblings. They had Jiraiya come and explain sage mode himself since he's the only ninja known to have access to Sage mode chakra. Officially earning the moniker of 'Jiraiya the Toad Sage'. Naruto fought the urge to clench his fists in anger. In just three weeks since he became a genin he's exactly where he should be. Shizuka and Sai both had experience as genin and only placed on his team because they had nobody else to place him with. He was positive he wasn't the odd one out during graduation than that would have been made chunin with their experience. And Natsu and Narumi were far above him, and he was nervous that soon he couldn't see them anymore. He's sure once Natsu masters sage mode that he'll be bummed up to jounin in no time.

"Okay team we about four hours away from Jisu village. We're gonna make a small campfire and get there first thing tomorrow morning."

Anko explained effectively cutting Naruto's train of thought. Anko then went ahead and gave everyone little duties in order to set up camp. Sai was in charge of getting firewood, Shizuka in putting together the tents, and Naruto to distribute the food. Naruto finished his task fairly quickly and sat on one the the wooden tree stumps, idly waiting for his team to finish their respective tasks. Naruto looked down at the forest floor as he felt a presence come up next to him.

"Hey kid you okay? Something seems to be bothering you."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand dismissively. He looked up to see Anko looking down at him in confusion. _"And yet, she ain't worried in the slightest. She's just doing her job,"_

"I'm fine sensei, just tired is all."

Anko raises a delicate eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders and forgetting about it, taking a seat across from the blonde. Slowly but surely his remaining teammates settled down before Anko suddenly excused herself, leaving all three genin alone. A tense silence rolled over the area. The only sound was the crackling of the small campfire and the occasional cricket that echoed through the clearing. Naruto fully welcomed the silence, it gave him time to mull over his thoughts no matter how self-depreciated they could become at times. Even so it was a breath of fresh air, and it totally beat talking at the moment.

"So uh, Naruto."

Dammit he spoke to soon.

Naruto looked upwards to see the flummoxed expression on Shizukas face. He couldn't help but slightly grin at her expression, it was actually kind of cute. A stark comparison to her usual animated attitude. "I was just wondering, are you um okay? With what happened at the ramen shop and all?" Shizuka asked as she avoided looking directly at the blonde. She wasn't used to asking people these sort of questions. It was making her somewhat uncomfortable. Naruto lost his grin as a frown took its place. Sai also stopped his eating momentarily to look over at the blonde, suddenly looking intrigued by the topic. "It's just" Naruto started, his free hand fingering the hole of a kunai awkwardly. He never liked having these kind of conversations. "Me and my family have never been close. As far as I can remember I have always remained fourth place."

Sai raised a dark eyebrow at that, cutting into the conversation "Fourth place? Hokage-sama only had three children. How could you have be fourth place?"

Naruto smiled sadly as he rested his head on his open palm. His blue eyes becoming glazed in emotion. "Exactly, so I've never even been of their rada before." Sai's eyes went blank at that, his face becoming unreadable. "Natsu and Narumi have always excelled at everything they've done, both are already chunin, and them being jinchūriki only boosted their strength." He finished as he rubbed the back of his head, trying his best at a genuine smile. "Doesn't it bother you!?" Shizuka asked unexpectedly. Her voice raising quite a bit as both male teammates were taken aback at her sudden outburst. Shizuka had the audacity to look sheepish as her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. She gave an awkward smile as she muttered a soft apology.

Naruto slowly nodded his head at her, ignoring her apology "Well of course it bothers me." He said as he clenched his fists tightly. His teeth clenching "But I tried to get on their good side countless of times, I tried to be there as much as I could. But there's only so much I can do."

"So you gave up?"

Surprisingly it was Sai that asked this question, Naruto looked shocked at his question as a loud silence fell over the genin. Sai never took his eyes off the blonde. Naruto digested what was said to him. He looked down into the burning fire, Sai's stare was starting to make him uncomfortable. "No I wouldn't say I gave up. I just… accepted it."

Sai widened his eyes as he sat there in silence. Naruto continued "I accepted the fact that I will never be part of the family, which is why I dropped the name Namikaze and took up Uzumaki instead. It was a way for me to start over. To make a name for _myself,_ and not theirs."

Shizuka nodded her head at his statement, her view on Naruto doing a complete 180 as she learned more about him. He was much more than meets the eye. Even Sai was acting different, but there was still one last thing that was bugging her. Ever since he showed up at the training ground three weeks ago.

"Sorry Naruto but if I may ask, that scar that you have...how did you get it?"

Naruto inwardly sighed, he expected to get questioned just not this heavily. But he did manage a real smile as his thoughts drifted over to his late sensei. His teammates were somewhat confused at seeing a smile. "I got it trying to save my sensei in a battle, that was probably about four years ago already."

Shizuka looked stunned as he spoke "Sensei? I'm assuming this was that Shisui person you mentioned earlier?"

"Yes" Naruto said "He practically raised me for a few years before he died."

Sai looked back over at Naruto "Shisui-san, that wouldn't happened to be Uchiha Shisui would it?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, I jumped in front of a kunai in fear for Shisui-niisan. Who ever he was fighting wasn't faced in the slightest and sliced at my open eye. I was lucky enough that he didn't do enough damage to blind me." He lied, not willing to share about his biggest secret.

Shizuka nodded sadly, "I'm sorry for intruding so much Naruto. Thank you for sharing."

The blonde shrugged, he already knew it was coming. He was about to speak when Anko jumped from what seemed like from nowhere and looked at her team with a feral grin. "Sorry my little peeps for being away for so long. I had a little business to take care of. But now who's ready for guard duty!"

All three genin groaned.

 **Xx**

Morning came very quickly for team 11. After Anko gave them the rundown for guard duty. All genin took 3 hour intervals while rotating. It was highly effective and each for a good amount of sleep to feel refreshed when they woke up. It didn't take them long to pack up there remaining items and continue on the road to Jisu village. It was a beautiful day, the grass was shining and their was a light breeze making the giant trees sway regally. Flowers were starting to wilt, a lot of them already losing their color and stoop down, only being kept alive by the sun rays. Shizuka and Anko made small talk at they stayed in formation A. Anko in the front, Shizuka on the left, Naruto on the right and Sai to the back. Naruto barely paid attention as he noticed a small puddle next to a few set of trees. He raised an eyebrow, "Anko-sensei, when was the last time it rained?"

Anko cut her conversation with Shizuka as she looked at the blonde with a sideways glance. She followed his eyes as she saw him staring at a semi small water of water. A small sense of wonder overtaking her body, but she still remained on guard. Before she had time to answer Sai spoke up, hands in his pouch, also weary "It hasn't rained in several weeks, were said to be in a dry spell at the moment."

 _Swwwiish!_

 _Clang!_

Before the genin could react Anko was in front of the team, both hands now holding kunai as she blocked a projectile that was thrown at them. All genin acres immediately, having all sides with their backs together. Shizuka pulled out her own kunai as Sai held a pen in his hand, both genin eyed the area while Naruto tried his best to read the situation.

Suddenly a dark robed figure fell from above them making them scatter as a large object connected with the ground making dirt rise from the ground. Anko wasted no time as she purpelled herself off the nearest tree and straight towards the robes figure. Both kunai held in a reverse grip as she sliced upwards, what she didn't expect was a giant sword wrapped in bandages to come up and blocked both kunai instantly. Anko's eyes went wide as she tried to jump away. She wasn't fast enough as the man reached out and grabbed her fleeing leg with speed most jounin can't follow, and threw her back against a tree as she went spiraling through breaking the bark. Her team watched in shock, before Anko's body was replaced with a log before appearing in front of her team.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, what a surprise to see you hear."

The now dubbed man Kisame, grinned. Raising his sword above his head to rest it on his neck. His shark teeth coming to life as the genin could now see his pale blue skin. He had on an all black robe with red clouds as he stood frozen in place, grin never faltering. "Mitarashi Anko, former pupil of Orochimaru. I'm sorry to say but I am not impressed by your skills in the slightest."

Anko snarled, staying in her position before addressing her team. "Stay out of this, I can handle it."

"Oh ho don't you seem confident?"

The blue man baited before lowering his sword and unwrapping the bandages. Naruto looked in shocked as he watched the man undo the wrappings. His legs felt frozen, this was his first _real_ encounter with an enemy. One that could easily kill a genin, he looked over to his team to see they were faring much better at the killer intent

the man was emitting, their faces blank of any emotion. He clenched his fists tightly, trying his hardest to swallow his fear. He watched in stunned surprise as Anko charged toward Kisame, both meeting in the middle before the purple headed jounin was kicked in the stomach and sent flying into the forest, shortly followed by Kisame. Naruto widened his eyes and went to to help his sensei. He was stopped when he felt Shizuka grab his shoulder. Naruto turned and glared at her "What are you doing? We can't just abandon Anko-sensei!"

Shizuka scowled as she got closer to the blonde, "You idiot she gave us orders to stay here and stay out of it-"

"Tits-san!"

Shizuka was cut off mid sentence as Sai moved at high speeds and pushed the transfer shinobi out of the way, right before a kunai came flying down and stuck Sai in the chest. The young boy gasped as he felt down to the ground and spat out blood. Naruto's eyes went wide in fear as he watched Sai her struck. "Oh my Kami Sai!" He screamed before he turned Sai over to stare into his lifeless eyes. Naruto couldn't believe it, he just watched one of his own teammates die, and he didn't do a damn thing. His eyes started to glisten as he looked over to Shizuka. "W-what…" He choked out as he noticed a tall man standing above Shizuka, her soulless eyes looking over to his with her arm outstretched to him. Several kunai plunged in her body as he stepped on her, plunging then deeper within her skin making a sickening squelching noise. He walked towards the blonde, his pace slow. Naruto looked upwards, seeing the matching robe and red spinning eyes boring into him.

"Namikaze Naruto, it's about time we had a little chat."


	7. Arc 2: Part 3

"Namikaze Naruto, it's about time we had a little chat."

Naruto looked at the man in front of him with giant eyes. His legs going numb as he looked death straight in the eyes. Red kaleidoscope eyes piercing through him, almost looking right through Naruto. The man stalked closer to the blonde, ignoring the dead girl by his feet.

"W-who are you."

The man said nothing as he knelt down forcing eye contact with the blonde. He stayed silent for a moment before Naruto watched his eyes change right before him. Naruto felt his gut tighten up and he couldn't tell if it for fear or shock.

"Tsukuyomi."

 **Xx**

Naruto let out a loud gasp as a searing pain ran throughout his body. His bones felt like they were on fire and threatening to snap at any moment. He clenched his fists tight as tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. He managed to take a measly look around him. No longer was he on the forest floor. His deceased teammates were nowhere to be seen and all trees vanished. Leaving him in a vastly open scenery, except it was pitch black. The only light being a spotlight that shined only him.

"Hmm. It seems your body isn't falling in control to my tsukuyomi."

Naruto looked up, fists still clenched to see the robed man from earlier. Looking down on him in slight confusion by his raised eyebrow. There it was again, his body pulsed as his chest burned and Naruto's sharingan flared to life. The three tomoe spinning rapidly before morphing into a large windmill shuriken. A blast of chakra erupted from Naruto sending the robed man tumbling backwards and the dark abyss to vanish around him.

Naruto panted as the pain in his body slowly began to subside. What was left was the stinging sensation in his now activated sharingan. His new designs reverting back to the regular tomoe.

"Impressive. I would have never guessed that Shisui-senpai would have given you such a gift."

Naruto tenses at the familiar voice before turning around and lobbying several kuani in the direction. The man from earlier caught them all with minimal effort. He was perfectly unscathed, not even a speck of dirt on him. Naruto scowled before locking eyes with him one again. "Who are you?! And how do you know Shisui-niisan!"

The man if possible raised his eyebrow even further upwards. He stayed silent for a moment, letting the kids words linger just a while longer in his head. Naruto was about to raise his voice again before the man spoke. "I see. You are the person that captured senpai's attention."

Naruto clicked his tongue in irritation. He needed answers dammit! His fear already evaporated as he glared hard. He swore he'd never seen this man before in his life, and the way he keeps talking about Shisui like he worked alongside him. That it suddenly clicked, his face morphing into shock as his eye pulsed with recognition. The man nodded, seeing the blondes face finally start to understand.

"It is I, Uchiha itachi."

The bow dubbed Itachi crossed his arms as he deactivated his doujutsu. His eyes turning back into their onyx black. "It seems I underestimated senpai's abilities. To think his sharingan contained much untapped potential." Itachi said. Naruto hardened his gaze as he stayed in his stance. "Why are you here? If I recall you single handedly slaughtered your clan. Only leaving Sasuke alive!" He yelled, his emotions starting to rise. He felt the bubbling sensation in his stomach return. Itachi didn't react. He was into his own thoughts to think of a response for our favorite blonde.

" _So this is what Shisui was up to all this time. I should have known by his sudden secrecy with me. But to think he would actually give up one of his eyes willingly. Naruto-kun…"_ he closed his eyes, thinking of his late friend _"What a fool of me to never notice."_

"HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

The Uchiha nodded his head yet again to the blonde. "I assume you would know why Naruto-kun."

The blonde blinked rapidly at his statement. Then he cursed to himself. Dammit what an idiot he is! His thoughts now remembering the letter that Shisui left for him after he died. How the Uchiha were planning to overthrow Konoha, they were tired of being seen as equals to the other clans. They knew they were better and deserved to be on top. Naruto berated himself for overlooking such a important fact, it was part of the reason why he never told Sasuke about it. But now, in the presence of Itachi, the man who killed hundreds on that of all the same blood. He sensed no ill intent in him, he could barely sense his chakra signature. He took in his surroundings, noticing that the bodies of his team were no longer there.

Itachi noticed his surprise "Do not worry they are not dead. All of it was just a genjutsu."

"A genjutsu? But when..?"

"That puddle of water that you encountered earlier."

Naruto nodded at his explanation. He gave out a sigh of relief as he heard that his team was okay. He Honestly wouldn't know what to do if they all passed… "But why are you here? What do you want from me?"

Itachi hummed in thought. His eyes closing as he fixed his bangs. "This was all purely coincidental." He smoothly lied "We were on our way to a neighboring village for a mission when we encountered your team." The Uchiha said. Letting the the blonde ponder his words. The stoic man remained impassive throughout the talk. "Naruto-kun." He started, the boys eyes twitched in being addressed. Itachi let out a sigh, this was against the mission details. But it would come back later and save Konoha from destruction. And that was something that he would not give up. _"It's the least I can do Naruto-kun."_

"Naruto-kun. Please try and understand what I am about to tell you. This is something that will either make or break you, and change your shinobi career. If you are willing to hear then I will tell you the truth. If not then you will wake up in Jisu village with your team."

Naruto felt his whole body to tense. The Uchiha's eyes reverted back into his sharingan as he looked at Naruto. His eyes never blinking as he peered through the blonde. Naruto gulped loudly, the truth? The truth about what? Naruto's mind started to fly through possible scenarios on what Itachi could be talking about. The blondes hands started to feel clammy, sweat beading down his face. Naruto's own sharingan spun as he gave a hesitant nod over to the older male. "What are you talking about? What truth?"

"Since you already know the true secret of the Uchiha massacre. The man who ordered it...Shimura Danzo. He was also the man who killed Shisui all those years ago."

Naruto froze. His blood running cold as he looked at Itachi in shock. That man, the man that he jumped in front of in fear for Shisui's life. The man who took the only one that cared for him away. He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. His stomach started to rumble, a foreign sensation over taking his abdomen as he glared at Itachi. "Who is Danzo Shimura?" He asked. His voice laced with venom as his doujutsu spun wildly.

"Danzo is one of the representatives on the Shinobi council. He was an old friend of Sandaime-sama. After Danzo lost his chance at becoming Sandaime, and Yondaime he has been following a more darker path. He's created an elite anbu squad that only follows his orders directly. They call themselves Root." Itachi explained. Stopping for a moment to let Naruto digest his every word. "He is the reason so many things are happening in this world, he is responsible for the death of my clan, and soon as the fall of Konoha."

Naruto sucked in a breath. This was a lot to take in. His throat dried up, forgetting to breath momentarily. "W-why did he kill Shisui-nii..?"

"Shisui never had it in him to betray anyone in the village, especially not his own family. Danzo tasked Shisui with a mission to stop the coup d'etat. Yet he couldn't bring himself to target an Uchiha."

Small droplets of blood started to drip down Naruto's hands as his nails dug into his palm. His stomach rumbled loudly, a feeling of pure anger overtaking Naruto senses. **"How could Danzo do this!"**

He growled out, the resentment of his family, the anger he felt for them was now surged into anger towards Danzo. The one person who ruined his only chance at a real family. Yes, Naruto was absolutely livid.

Itachi watched Naruto squirm as his chakra started to fluctuate even more due to his anger. The Uchiha flashed in front of Naruto slamming his open palm into his exposed forehead. Naruto's eyes rolled backwards as his body slumped over. His chakra aura died down as his head fell limp.

Itachi hummed as he removed his hand, looking at the blonde with a slight melancolic stare. Itachi was certain that he managed to over power Naruto's senses while trapping him in Tsukuyomi, he never would have suspected for him to break out, even with Shisui's sharingan. Itachi couldn't think of a plausible reason in how Naruto was able to break free. _"Possible there was still a small amount of chakra lingering around in senpai's sharingan to break him out of the jutsu."_

He pondered, but a mere small chakra spike wouldn't have been able to break the supposed unbreakable Tsukuyomi. Itachi hummed to himself, his eyes closed in speculation. After a few moments the Uchiha flashed away. Letting the Konoha shinobi be for now.

" _I'll see you in the near future Naruto-kun."_

 **Xx**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, his vision trying its best to focus on the bright colored roof above him. His head was throbbing, and his throat was dry. He gave a moan of pain as felt soft padding beneath his body. He lifted himself up as he rubbed his aching head. After a quick glance it was easy to recognize the small hospital room he resided in. Blinking a few times he was able to see three shadows directly outside his room, all varying in height. Not soon after they entered his room, and he was met with the shocked faces of his team. After a few moments no one reacted Naruto gave an awkward smile "Uhh hi?"

Shizuka was the first to react as she quickly ran to the blonde looking him over frantically. "Naruto you're awake! Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion as he looked at Shizuka. His eyes traveled over to his sensei who was staring at him blankly, her arms crossed over her chest. "What do you mean? I feel fine…"

Anko's brows furrowed, her gaze never leaving Naruto. The purple haired jounin stalked her way over to Naruto. Naruto felt himself start to sweat under her stare. He looked over at his remaining teammate to Sai for any help regarding their sensei.

He didn't even look his way.

"Naruto, can you explain to me why you suddenly passed out on our way to _blank_ village?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard Anko talk. _"What? Passed out?"_ Naruto racked his brain trying to remember anything that happened on this mission. Anko noticed his shocked expression and she gave a small frown. "The doctors said you were suffering from a bad case of Mental Shock. It occurs when shinobi, mainly new genin and chunin when they embark on their first real mission outside the village. Apparently it was too much for you and you ended up collapsing."

Naruto's spine straightened, his mind in total disbelief. Mental shock? Naruto was sure he was perfectly fine when they were on their way. His mind was so fuzzy, almost everything after they left there camping spot was hazy. Like fog was obscuring his whole brain. Naruto looked down, his team looking at him in slight empathy. "A-all I remember was waking up and leaving again. I…" scenes began to play back in his head "I thought a man attacked us, he was blue and has a huge sword. He was wearing this weird cloak with a red cloud. Then suddenly, you guys were all dead."

The room fell silent, his team looking at him in complete shock. Shizuka ans Sai's eyes were wide as saucers as Naruto finished his speech. Anko on the other hand became very tense. Her blood ran cold and her fists tightened. There was absolutely no WAY Naruto would know anything about a group with red clouds. The doctors said it was the worst case of Mental Shock they have seen since the Third Great War. So how did Naruto seemingly have an what seemed like a vision?

" _I'm going to have to report this."_

Naruto looked up, "But what about our mission? Did we fail because of me?"

Shizuka shook her head, her frown still in place, having feeling very awkward in the current situation she and her team was in. "No...we completed the mission we're back in Konoha."

Naruto clenched his fists tightly, he was happy that his team managed to complete their mission. But he couldn't help but feel shame and guilt for being such a burden. He clicked his tongue bitterly, his one chance to prove himself to others and he blew it. Spectacularly blew it and now he just looks like a weak fool. Shizuka looked away from Naruto, afraid to see his reaction to the best bits of information. "You've also been out for three weeks after we got back."

Naruto's head snapped upwards as he looked on in shock. He looked at Sai and Anko for confirmation. They both nodded and Naruto felt his shame almost double in size. His teeth started to grind together and he felt his eyes start to glaze over. Anko not wanting to pity the boy anymore decided to end the little reunion. She patter Naruto in the shoulder, she told him she was happy he was awake and after he was checked out they would soon resume team training. Naruto didn't acknowledge her touch and she soon left the room. A few steps out of the she turned her head back to her students. "Shizuka, Sai. Go out and tell the acting Hokage that Naruto is awake. So we can finish the debrief."

Naruto's eyes worked at this. The remaining students gave out a reply and soon got up and left the room. Shizuka gave one last look back at Naruto and gave him a small smile. Sai gave him a small hesitant nod as they left the room silently. As Anko turned to leave she was stopped by Naruto calling her name.

"Wait acting Hokage? What happened to tou- I mean Yondaime-sama?"

Anko grimaced slightly, she hesitated on whether or not she should tell Naruto the truth. She could see the kid was in obvious pain and didn't want to contribute to that in any kind of way. But she knows if she was in his situation she would want to be told the truth, no matter how much it would sting. So she closed her eyes and gave out a small breath, turning her back to the blonde before speaking "Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sama, and Jiraiya-sama have all left the village with Natsu, they just started his sage training a couple weeks ago."

Naruto's face went numb, all feeling now gone, and residing was only a blank stare. Naruto felt a few tears start to slide down his cheek. "Oh." Naruto spoke barely above a whisper. He looked away from Anko, not wanting to let the older jounin see his inner turmoil. "Does Yondaime-sama know what happened in our mission?" Anko went silent. She slowly nodded her head, "Yes. But they said Natsu's training was much too important to delay."

Naruto nodded his head in thanks. He watched Anko leave the room, the soft click of the door echoing in the room. Naruto clenched his fists, trying to push down his internal agony. He let out a loud blood curdling scream. Releasing all the pent up irritation he has kept hidden behind his walls. He grabbed his head in annoyance, the tears refusing to stop as his screaming finally died down. He was angry at his family. He was angry at his refusal to move on. He was angry that he let down his team in their first real mission. But most of all.

He was angry at how weak he was.


	8. Arc 2: Part 4

Naruto was released from the hospital the very next day. Anko was given an emergency A rank mission while he was getting checked up so that left them without a sensei for a while. Since his release he hasn't seen his teammates, nor has he seen anyone that he knew. Shikamaru and Sasuke we're both on their own missions. So all alone, he was walking down the streets of Konoha. A large scowl present on his face as he folded up a letter that was in his hands. As he walked through the streets towards his destination. The Hokage tower. The acting Hokage, which he still wasn't sure who, sent him a letter to stop by after his release from the hospital. But that's not the only reason why Naruto has a permanent scowl. The anger that he tried for so long to push down was starting to leak through. He made it to the Hokage tower relatively quickly as he walked straight upstairs and into the office, not even bothering to knock.

Once he walked in he was met with a stare of what seemed like a young beautiful women. Sitting behind the desk was a large busted blonde with shoulder length blonde hair with nice brown eyes. She has a small blue diamond on her forehead and a small green coat covering her shoulders. Naruto didn't recognize her. The blonde woman gave Naruto a small smile, ignoring the scowl on the boys face. "Ah Naruto glad you could make it." She said as she waved her hand confusing the boy more, her sense of familiarity gone to Naruto. "Hello Lord Hokage, you called me?"

The girl grinned slightly as she crossed her arms and looked at the boy playfully "Oh it seems you don't remember me Naruto, but I supposed you wouldn't. I was only there for the first three years after all."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion at her. With them for three years? Either Naruto was stupid or he really has no idea who this woman was. He slowly shook his head, the woman gave a small pout "I'm sorry Lord Hokage...but I don't remember you."

She huffed, she uncrossed her arms and laid them back in the neatly organized desk. "You really don't remember me aye, Naruto." With one solid motion she picked up the desk one handed and threw it, sending it hurtling towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes went wide in shock as the desk hit him head on. Sending him flying through the wall and slamming his back into the opposite side. Naruto tried to catch his breath as he rolled over to the see the woman looking down at him, a sickenly sick smile adorning her glossy lips. His eyes lit up in recognition.

"G-granny Tsunade!"

The now dubbed Tsunade gained a tick mark on her forehead at being called a grandma. She forcefully picked up the blonde with one hand and glared "Shut up brat I'm not that old!" she scolded dropping the younger blonde to his feet. Naruto looked up to see that she was smiling down at him once again. Her hand reached out and ruffled his hair. Naruto stood there frozen, it's been so long since he felt any sign of affection. Especially from one of his family, even if she wasn't blood related. Naruto felt his anger slowly reside and he smiles into her touch. After the small reunion they made there was into the office, Tsunade behind the desk and Naruto in a chair.

"So, as you know, all your family except Narumi are all gone for training." Naruto sneered at that "They asked me to stand in as Acting Hokage, since he didn't really trust anyone else to do it," she said with a laugh. It slowly died down as she looked at Naruto, a grimace on her face. She took a sharp intake of breath before speaking "Earlier last night, at about 4:30 in the morning. Your sister, Narumi returned from her mission. But she was injured and had been hospitalized. Don't worry though, she's okay just resting at the moment." She said. Naruto felt himself start to frown. He didn't know what he was feeling exactly, it was a foreign feeling. He wasn't happy that she was hurt, nor was he sad. He didn't want her to die, he didn't wish that on anybody. But this made him feel...nothing.

"Oh…well I'm glad she's okay."

He said awkwardly, his hand going up to scratch his ear. Now it was Tsunade's turn to frown. While she was more or less aware that Naruto was the black sheep of the Namikaze family, she didn't know it was like this. Naruto was the child she got along best with when they were kids. Granted, she left to travel again when they were young, but she always has a special kind of place for Naruto. He was the perfect blend of both Minato and Kushina, their best qualities into one. While Natsu has inherited Kushina's hot headed-nesa. And Narumi haven been given Minato's gift of analyzing anything. Yes, in her eyes Naruto was the perfect blend. Tsunade slowly nodded, "Yes, she's in room number Zero when you go to the hospital. It's on the first floor you can't miss it. If you would like to visit her of course" She quickly to the end at seeing the blondes sudden shift in awkwardness. Tsunade reached out and flicked Naruto in the head. The boy yelped as he turned to see the loving face of Tsunade. "Hey idiot, don't worry. Everything will be okay."

Naruto felt all the tension leave his body in one motion. His cheeks turned a shade of pink as he looked at Tsunade. He felt himself start to smile. It felt so good to finally have someone say those words to him, it made him to want and start to believe those words.

She pulled her hand away and waved her hand dismissively. "Now get going, I probably bored you enough. You're dismissed."

Naruto laughed at her. And go r the first time in a long time, gave a small bow to the Hokage, acting one or not.

"Thank you Lord Hokage."

 **Xx**

Naruto debated heavily on whether or not he should go visit his sister in the hospital. While he had his intern battle to figure out how he felt about her situation, Tsunade's words filled him up with even a small amount of hope. He looked up at the hospital door. Having read the room number 'zero' about 100 times by now. _"I really hope I don't regret this."_

Gathering up all the faith he has left, he pushed the door open to be greeted by the surprised face of Narumi. The girl smiled instantly at the sight of her brother. Naruto looked over his sister, she has bandages going up both arms, her hair was still damp. Her chunin vest was folded neatly, up against the counter. Narumi smiled "Hey Naruto ! I'm glad you came to visit!"

She said, her smile getting wider as Naruto stood their awkwardly. He gave a small nod and scratched the back of his head, looking away from her he spoke. "Yeah Tsunade informed me on what happened. Said I should stop by."

He said as he looked around the room. Both parties stayed in utter silence, neither knowing what to say. While Narumi was ecstatic that Naruto came to visit her, she really didn't know how to speak to him. "So I uhh, I heard you had your first C rank mission! How did that go?"

Naruto grimaced, wanting to forget all about that mission. "I apparently collapsed from Mental Shock. I've been out for three weeks." He said blankly, making Narumi's eyes go wide. "Mental Shock? Are you okay?"

Naruto uttered a quiet yes before the silence over took them again. To say Narumi felt bad for her brother was an understatement. Mental Shock was hard to deal with, she's lucky she was prepared for the outside world...but then again Naruto should have been prepared. "So what happened on your mission?"

"It was a simple retrial mission gone wrong. We were ambushed on all sides, and we were held captive for two weeks. Luckily we managed to escape by killing the remaining guards. I'll spare you the details on that but it didn't end well."

Naruto clenched his fists, his sister had a real mission. One with real dilemmas. Where she could have actually died, yet he was. The one who passed out in a fucking trail.

"It could have gone better, they were all at least jounin level shinobi, I didn't use the Kyuubi's chakra so-"

"You didn't use the Kyuubi's chakra?

She looked at Naruto and nodded, surprised to be cut off. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure I was strong enough in my own."

"Then what's the point?"

Narumi looked at Naruto appalled. She squinted her eyes at her brother, "Excuse me"

Naruto knew he shouldn't let the next words leave his mouth. But they came out almost on autopilot. No holding back.

"What's the point? Dad and mom have been training you and Natsu constantly to make sure you guys can control that chakra, make sure your strong enough. Then what's the point if you won't even use the damn thing?"

Narumi's mouth fell agape, she knew that Naruto was a little angry at them all for not training him, but she would have never thought he would say these things. She managed a small glare "The chakra isn't something you can always rely on. It's a tool, and you should use it wisely." Naruto scoffed, he wasn't buying it. She and Natsu had it all, they were just being selfish. He shook his head, the hope that Tsunade has given him came crashing down into harsh reality. Without saying another word he made his way to the door, leaving a now down stricken Namikaze.

Before Naruto was able to leave the room, the door slowly opened. A tall man with bandages going up his right arm stalked through the room, a wooden cane in hand. He also had bandages covering up the upper left side of his face, he has a scar in the shape of an X on his chin. The room fell quiet, Narumi raised an eyebrow as to why he was meeting with her. The man didn't smile, nor did his face changed. "Ah Nastumi, it's good to see that you're well rested and on your way to recovery." He said his eyes shifting over to Naruto "And you Naruto, good to see you awake as well. You gave us all a fright there."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, this man gave him such an uneasy feeling. And his gut started to rumble in apprehension. He looked on, to see that the man and Narumi have started a little talk. Paying no mind to his presence in the slightest. Naruto looked the man up and down, a strange sense washed over Naruto. He swore this man looked eerily familiar. He paid it no mind as he walked to the door once more.

"Danzo the seal is fine. Aren't you a little too paranoid? I chose not to use the power."

Naruto stopped instantly. His eyes going large as the blood drained from his face, making him go pale. Suddenly, a barrage or memories came back flooding his brain. Seeing his team dead, his meeting with Itachi. The Uchiha telling him just who exactly Danzo was, and that Danzo killed Shisui. Naruto felt anger burn down his blood stream. The anger to his family didn't even compare to the fiery rage he was feeling right now. It was overwhelming, it was.

Intoxicating.

Without even thinking he sent a spin kick to the older man. Narumi shrieked in sudden surprise as the cane that was holding Danzo up, came flying upwards blocking the kick. Naruto scowled with so much hate it stopped Narumi in her tracks. Naruto jumped back and galred heavily at Danzo. The older gentleman squinted his like eye at the blonde

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!"

Narumi yelled, she looked over to see that Danzo wasn't reacting. "I'm so sorry Danzo-sama please excuse my brother he-"

"Shut the fuck up Narumi!"

Naruto yelled effectively shutting the red head up. She looked on shocked, never once thinking that her brother would ever speak to her like this. "You don't know that this man has did! Your the one who killed Shisui!"

Flying through hand seals he breathed in heavily, causing a large amount of water to be shot out of his mouth and aim itself at Danzo. Naruto not even phased that Narumi was still in her hospital bed.

"Water Style: Cascade Drop!"

Danzo easily avoided the jutsu, stopping his cane to the ground as a wall made of solid rock came up blocking the water. Moving very quickly he went and snapped Naruto on the knee with his cane. Naruto activated a quick kawarimi appearing to Danzo's left, a kunai aimed for his throat. The old war hawk caught the blondes wrist as he dangled in air. Without looking, and with great force flung Naruto backwards into the arms of one short waiting root shinobi. Danzo looked deathly calm like he anticipated such a reaction. Naruto scoffed as the anbu pushed his face into the floor harshly, making small cracks appear in the tile.

"Naruto Namikaze. You are here by under arrest for attacking a village counselor. When the Yondaime Hokage comes back we will figure out what to do with you."

The man said smoothly making Naruto want to rip his throat out. Danzo leaned closer to Naruto, ignoring Narumi's screaming protest. "You made a grave mistake _boy_. You were supposed to just forget." He said barely above a whisper, letting his voice trail through Naruto's mind as he left the detained fuming blonde in the floor with the root agent holding him.

"Wait you can't do this! Dad will never allow this!"

Narumi said already out of bed as she stood in the doorway blocking Danzo. Her eyes frantic, the situation starting to become a little to much for her. The shock still lingering in her body.

"Your father will only having a few options in what to do with him. He will be locked away in prison forever, or he will be executed. This matter it not just a Hokage's decision. It's the councils." He turned to the root agent "Wait here, I'll make it so no one is allowed to enter this room. I will send more root shinobi for you to take him into custody when ready."

He said making Narumi move as he walked through the door. Naruto snarled into the ground the root shinobi's grip tightening around Naruto. "Dammit dammit dammit!"

Narumi tried to steady her erratic breathing. She didn't know what to do, her parents never trained her what to do if your brother suddenly turned into a criminal in front of your eyes. "Okay okay okay ummm. Okay! I'll go and talk to Tsunade, we might be able to call our parents back sooner!"

She quickly fled the room, leaving a fuming Naruto and root agent. Naruto's hands tried to grip themselves into the tile below him. Wanting anything as a weapon. He growled at the shinobi on top of him. "You bastard let go of me! Your helping the wrong guy!"

The root agent suddenly lost his grip giving Naruto just enough time to jump back and send a swinging kick across the shinobi's face, sending him to the floor. The root agent stayed on the floor, making no notion to get up, Naruto's eyebrows raised in confusion. The agent reached up and took off his mask, allowing his black hair to become visible.

"S-sai?"

Sai nodded, he looked down saddened "I'm sorry it turned out this way Naruto." He said downcast.

"But please this is your chance. If you want to escape now, this is your chance."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Sai has been working with Danzo all along. He wanted to get mad at Sai, for working with the man he hated more than anything. Yet here he was, allowing a chance for Naruto to escape. "But why?"

Sai went silent, he looked downwards, a small but real smile started to form on his lips "After getting to know you, hearing about your hardships. And how we both have lost a brother." He trailed off taking a sigh before continuing "If I can't save myself, I rather save the person who has a chance. But you don't have one in this village."

Naruto was sincerely flattered, he found a small grin form. This is what it felt like, to have a teammate. He turned to the window in the corner "Tell Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shizuka and...Tsunade that I say goodbye. There the only ones worthy of one. Goodbye Sai."

Sai nodded before putting his mask back on. He watched Naruto leave through the window. Sai grabbed a kunai from his pouch before breathing in heavily. _"This is gonna hurt."_ With one clean motion he stabbed himself in the side, he gave out a yell as he fell to the floor. Blood leaking onto the white tiles. _"Good, now it looked like he escaped. Be safe out there Naruto."_

Just then, two anbu flashed in the room, one bent down to Sai. "What happened, where is Naruto?" Sai didn't answer, only pointed to the window. The second anbu hummed, looking out the window. "I can't sense his chakra signature anymore. He is moving pretty quick, he must be leaving the village."

The anbu turned to the other, "Go off and inform Lord Hokage. I'll take him to the hospital."

"Of course."

 **Xx**

"B-but Tsunade! There must be something we can do!" Narumi shouted as she paced back and forth in the Hokage's office. Tsunade leaned her head on her hands. Her eyes closed in deep thought. She didn't show it but she was incredibly nervous. She didn't know that Naruto would attack a village councilman, and Danzo no less! She slowly shook her at the red head. "I'm sorry Narumi but I don't know what we could do. I'm only acting Hokage, this is out of my power completely. And even if Minato came back right away Naruto would be sentenced immediately." She said grabbing the three pronged kunai he had given her and squeezing it tight. Narumi looked at the kunai, her pacing grinding to a halt.

"Just use the kunai and bring him back here. He should be able to do something.

Tsunade frowned "Did you just hear anything I said to you? If Minato came back right away he would be forced to make a move. He would have to make a decision right away. Without calling them back, we are given more than enough time to think of a way to save Naruto. Sadly, calling your father back now with only put Naruto in harm's way."

Narumi clenched her fists in irritation. She looked at the kunai in the older woman's palm and frowned. She cursed under her breath, but she had to agree with Tsunade. Bringing their father back now would be the worst possible option for Naruto. So, she became brainstorming again, racking her brain for anything for Naruto. Her thoughts were cut short however as an anbu flashed in the room. He bowed to Tsunade.

"Lord Hokage. Naruto has escaped capture and we believe he is leaving the village to escape being trialed."

Tsunade jumped from her seat, her eyes wide with shock. Narumi wasn't fairing any better. As she physically gasped "What?! Do you have any leads?"

The anbu didn't move "He left through the window heading east. His chakra signature was gone. He must be moving pretty fast."

Tsunade nodded, her hand rubbing her chin thinking fast. "Okay I want you to grab the best sensor team in Konoha. Go out and try to find his signature. Send two teams out to try and capture him Alive-"

"Tsunade if I may. Let me go out and capture Naruto."

The busty woman turned to Narumi in shock. Her eyes furrowing "No Narumi. As acting Hokage I am in charge in who's going on this retrieval mission. The anbu are specifically trained for these types of missions. They have a better rate of success than one chunin"

Narumi shook her head, her eyes glaring at Tsunade "No your wrong. I'm naturally a sensor. I can move faster than any ninja here using the Kyuubi. I know my brothers power, I know I can stop him easily." She hates saying it, but she was right. Compared to her and Natsu, Naruto didn't stand a chance.

Tsunade contemplated that. She did have a point, it was better to send someone who knew the escape-y fairly well for an easy capture. _"Sadly I don't know how well she claims to know Naruto."_ Yet, she couldn't find anything to disprove the rest of her claims. She was already a high chunin, with the Kyuubi she was easily in the top three strongest ninja in Konoha, not counting the sannin, or her parents. So she nodded "I want Naruto back here safe and sound."

Narumi nodded quickly before running out of the office. A large burst of chaotic chakra invaded the tower as Narumi jumped across the village to try and find her brother. The red chakra from Kyuubi giving her a red bubbly aura. The anbu looked at Tsunade in question. "Do you think this was the right idea?" She nodded "I do. If worse comes to worse then I will have to call Minato back. But that's only if she fails."

The anbu nodded before being dismissed. Tsunade looked out the giant window to see that Narumi was already gone, the only sign that she was there was the red trail of chakra that she left.

Tsunade sighed as she looked down at her desk Her eyes widened in sudden fear as dread washed over her.

The kunai was gone.

 **Xx**

Naruto ducked and swerved through trees as he quickly dashed through the forest outside of Konoha. He didn't really want to leave Konoha, but it was the only thing left for him. Yet it finally gave him the chance to have a life of his own, once with out all the hate. His family didn't care, his brother figure/sensei were dead. Anything left for him in that village was gone. His only wish is that his friends would understand why he had to leave. As he jumped off another branch he was happy that his sharingan never activated when attacking Danzo. If it was like Shisui, or an unknown force was holding it back for him.

As he jumped off a yet another branch he had to think to himself. Where could he go? He knew practically nothing about any other villages. And didn't know how to even get accepted as a missing nin. While he was thinking a red blur tackled him sending him flying. Naruto grunted as he was flown backwards, falling into a large crater. Luckily there was a pit of water at the bottom so using a quick jutsu he was able to soften his landing, before using the water to flip himself onto the stone floor. He looked around, his eyes lighting up. He was at the Valley of the End. Where Madara Uchiha, and Hashirama Senju fought all those years ago. Their statues standing tall as the red blur shot back at him. He crossed his arms to dodge the attack before the blur sent a sweeping kick towards Naruto's legs. The kick connected to his legs, sending him to the floor. Naruto caught himself with his arm before twisting his body and sending a kick to the blur.

Suddenly the blur caught his leg, red glowing eyes with slits down the middle for irises stared back down to Naruto's own blue. Naruto snarled seeing his sister, the Kyuubi's chakra having a bubbly aura around her with three swinging tails behind her. Narumi flung his leg upwards, flipping Naruto upwards as she aimed a right hook towards the blondes stomach. Naruto used a quick kawarimi appearing about 20 feet in front of Narumi.

Naruto glared at his sister, his hands clenching together as he growled "Dammit Narumi why are you here!" He yelled. His sister submissed her chakra reverting it back into her body. The aura went away and with her blue eyes she looked at her brother. She gave him a melancholic stare. A part of her was sad that she was about to fight her brother. And not just any old spare, she knew this was way above that. "I'm here to take you back to the village Naruto."

Naruto scoffed at her, "For what? You heard what Danzo said. And granted, I rather die out here then be prisoned or executed in that village." Narumi shook her head, this wasn't Naruto, this wasn't her younger brother that she knew.

" **Or maybe you never knew him to begin with."**

"Well I rather see you get locked up and kept _alive_ then dead out here!"

She yelled back at her brother. Naruto winced at that, the underlying insult stinging his pride. Naruto's face knotted into a scowl and his blue eyes were dark. "So you really think I'm that weak where I won't survive out here huh?" His voice laced with venom. Naruto had to clench his teeth to keep his lips from trembling. Pure animosity boiled down to his very being. Narumi nodded her head carefully. "No. I don't think you are." Naruto flared his chakra intensely. He dashed off towards Narumi. He sent a punch to her face. Narumi brought her forearm up and blocked the punch. Without hesitating Naruto sent another punch her way, sticking to the same side so she couldn't block using her other arm. Narumi moved faster however as she brought her elbow down, her arm twisting and above his own, and sent a punch to his face. Naruto ducked flipping a kunai upwards and slashing towards Narumi. She reacted fast enough, flipping a kunai from her porch intercepting his head on. Narumi scowled at her brother, both putting an equal amount of force respectively behind their blades. "Can't you see that I'm trying to help you! You know your gonna loose, fighting me is pointless!"

Naruto groaned in dismay. Trying his best to put more power behind his blade. It was matched perfectly by his sister however. He grunted loudly as she overpowered him suddenly, forcefully breaking his grip as he fell to the floor. Naruto tried to kawarimi away but his sister was just to fast as she kneed him in the gut. Naruto gasped in pain as he held himself up from the ground panting heavily. Narumi looked down at her brother in pity. "I told you Naruto. It's pointless." She said as she bent down and grabbed her brother by the shoulder "I didn't even have to use the Kyuubi's chakra."

Suddenly something inside of Naruto snapped. All the years of being weak, every time someone looked down on him. He would make his sister eat those words, he will show his family who exactly they made him become. Naruto with new found vigor smashed his head upwards, knocking Narumi completely off guard. She yelped in surprise as Naruto's head connected with her chin. She spun backwards and scowled. She kicked him one last time on the ground.

Imagine her surprise when he caught her leg.

Naruto then abruptly looked up at Natsumi. Her eyes widening in purified bewilderment as she locked eyes with her brother. "W-What-"

Narumi too shocked to react didn't have enough time to block the onslaught that Naruto attacked her with. A right hook to the chest, quickly followed up with a left hook. Her body hunched over in pain, her eyes staying wide as Naruto sent one last punch her way, a downward fist plummeting her to the ground. Her back making cracks in the stone. She spat up some blood as she wheezed loudly. Naruto didn't stop as kicked her side braking the ground under her further as she skidded back. The opposite rock wall breaking her impact. She looked upwards, towards her brother who was standing about a meter away. Naruto had a deadly look in his eyes, for the first time in a long time. She really looked at her brother. His blonde hair falling down and was starting to cover his eyes, yet even so she could still see the new development on his face clear as day. She stood to her feet, wincing from the sudden soreness of her bruised ribs.

Naruto watched her get up, his face deathly serious. His sharingan eye spinning widely in his socket. His three tomoe watching his sister intently. Naruto said nothing has he flew through hands seals silently, he out stretched his arm to the large pool of water.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Three water dragons formed from the pool and sent themselves flying towards the red head. Narumi rolled to the side, avoiding the dragons. The dragons collided into the wall exploding on impact and sending giant plums of water out into the field, obscuring Narumi's vision completely.

Hearing a sudden splash Narumi turned her body, not seeing Naruto jump through the water

sending a punch to her face. He made contact with her face, making Narumi's head fly back. She reacted almost instantly, her head snapping back right away. Blood leaking from her nose as she pushed Naruto back and entered her father's taijutsu stance. Naruto, not having a real taijutsu style reverted back to the style they taught in the academy. Narumi rushed at the blonde, while her stance was much more superior to his. Naruto managed to keep up with her speed, blocking most of her attacks fairly easy. Narumi felt herself start to get irritated, she thought this was gonna be easy. Naruto was putting up more of a fight then she imagined. With one solid motion she jumped to the side, flying through seals herself.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Both Namikaze's yelled as they sent out a large gust of wind at each other. Both parties getting blown back by the force. They both rolled across the clearing. Narumi punched the ground angrily. Her eyes becoming red slits as she glared at Naruto. A small amount of the Kyuubi's influence starting to surface. Naruto huffed and puffed on the ground, holding himself up with his fist. His eye was burning heavily. Being the first time he ever used the sharingan in a fight before, it was taxing on his body. His chakra was almost fully depleted.

"Just let me go Narumi, this isn't worth it."

He said closing his left eye, the pain starting to become unbearable. Narumi noticed his sudden pain, this was her chance. She still had half her chakra remaining, she rushed the downed blonde. Hopefully for the last time, her hand outstretched "I'll make sure you get back home alive to us you idiot!" A small blue orb made of pure chakra formed in her palm. Naruto widened his good eye in fear, he couldn't move the pain was too much.

"Rasengan!"

She shoved the ball of chakra into his chest, Naruto screamed in agony as it ripped his shirt and made contact with his skin. Narumi making sure to stop the jutsu so it didn't do too much damage. Making it implode as Naruto hit the ground forcefully. His eyes closed, unconscious. A large indent on his chest from her jutsu, burn marks etched in his skin. She panted as she looked down at her brother. She couldn't believe how strong Naruto was, he should have been genin level. She reached into her pouch and pulled out her fathers kunai that she took from Tsunade. "Guess I didn't need this huh, dad," she whispered as she looked back at Naruto's body. Her eyes going large when she saw that his body was missing, nowhere to be seen. Then she felt a cut grace her inner ankle. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground on her knee, dropping the kunai. Then an identical cut found itself on her other ankle, before she could scream cold steel found itself at her neck. Her body froze, her eyes peeking backwards to see Naruto's lone figure, kunai to her neck. He was panting heavily with his sharingan eye closed. His shirt was back to normal showing no signs of damage.

"B-but h-h-how..?"

Naruto laughed darkly. "Genjutsu, after I copied your jutsu." He said making Narumi clamp her hands around the ground. Her hands gripping themselves in the damp earth. Naruto tightened the grip on his kunai. Speaking barely above a whisper "Now, leave me alone."

Before he knocked her out her body exploded into red chakra. Naruto flew backwards only to be caught in midair by the clawed hand of Narumi. Her Kyuubi chakra cloak bubbling over her body. Her three tails swinging behind her as she grinned at Naruto. Two tails wrapped themselves around his both his legs, while the last tail grabbed his left hand and slammed him against the wall. She pushed Naruto three inches into the wall. Naruto coughed up blood into Narumi's face, it getting burned by the Kyuubi's chakra instantly. Naruto's hand reached up and tried to grip itself around the clawed hand at his throat, her left hand gripping tight. He could feel her claws imbedding themselves into his neck. His sharingan eye still closed, as he looked at her red slitted eyes.

Narumi snarled at her brother. **"You just couldn't come back with me could you?** _ **We**_ **can find a way to save you,** _ **we**_ **wouldn't let anyone go and hurt you. All you had to do was sit still and wait under dad for back!"**

Naruto felt her left hand squeeze harder, squeezing his windpipe making it hard to breath. He gasped heavily trying to find any source of oxygen. His stomach starting to rumble, neither noticing the sudden glow of his stomach underneath his shirt. He tried to swat her hand away, trying to stop himself from choking to death. **"Now you will come back with me. We will save you from anything brother."**

She raised her right hand up high, and clenched it into a first. Naruto tilted his head to the right, trying to dig his nails into her hand **"When you wake up you'll be in Konoha, safe and sound."**

Then she sent her first flying towards the blonde. Time seemed to slow down as Naruto watched the fist fly towards him. His chakra all depleted, his genjutsu having used the rest of what he had left. He couldn't loose here, he just couldn't. He felt himself start to fade away slightly, watching the fist come closer. Then, abruptly his eyes flew open. His usually blue irises now replaced with what looked like a coin, a pure gold coin.

" _ **Ah finally you stupid human body accepted me. Time to show Kurama who's boss, using the thing he hates most of all."**_

Suddenly Naruto's lone eye morphed into his sharingan, changing it's very shape into a thick windmill shuriken. His eye pulsed with unknown foreign chakra, as Natsumi's fist connected.

Narumi looked at Naruto in shock. Her fist was about two inches deep into the rock wall behind Naruto. But that wasn't the shocking discovery, While she was previously holding Naruto with her left hand. He was now gripped in her right hand, she looked past him to see that her left hand was now imbedded in the wall.

" _B-but wh-what."_

" **Sh** ut th **e** f **uc** k up **Narumi!"**

He screamed as the foreign chakra forcefully invaded his body. It pulsing through his chakra could washing over Naruto as three identical chakra tails swung behind him, smashing the wall to bits. Gathering the chakra to his hand he sent a hard punch to Narumi's face, the force was so strong her head smacked against the wall forcefully, she was lucky that she didn't break her jaw by the impact. Her chakra cloak then resided back into her body. Her eyes rolled backwards as she fell limpy to the ground, unconscious. Naruto breathed in and out heavily. His own cloak traveling down his body and vanishing. His eyes reverted back to normal, his sharingan deactivated. Naruto got to his feet and looked down at the unmoving body of his sister.

" _ **Nice work kid"**_

Naruto snapped his head up in surprise. "What? Who said that?!"

A loud chuckling boomed within his head. Rumbling his brain, _**"I'll tell you everything later kid. But for now, we should get going."**_

Then as fast as the voice came, it was gone. His eyes traveling back down to his sister. Pride swelled up in his chest for the first time in his life. He did it, he proved his family wrong. He felt himself start to grin. His eyes traveling down to his father's three pronged kunai. He quickly grabbed the hilt before slamming it down into the ground besides Narumi. He grabbed a regular kuani from his pouch before tying dissolving ninja wire around the hilt, and throwing the kunai around a branch. The wire was set to dissolve in 5 minutes.

" _This should fall perfectly on top of the kuani after it dissolves. It should shake the kunai enough to have dad feel it and flash over here. Imagine his surprise when he sees his precious daughter laying their, defeated."_ He thought as he looked back in the direction of Konohagakure.

" _I'll be back Konoha. Someone's gonna have to kill that bastard Danzo."_


End file.
